They're my family
by AllieJenzie
Summary: One-shots! Lots of them! All about Chiro, his family, and friends. Lots of Chiro/Antauri father son moments, and others. Mostly based around Chiro and his family. Possible Spova.
1. Fatherson moment!

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my first chapter, just an announcement, I will no stop adding chapters till I run out of ideas. If anyone has ideas for an one shot, please send me a message or review if you have any ideas!**

**This chapter is a Chiro/Antauri, father son one shot.**

The monkey team was out that day, leaving a raven-haired boy home alone to his thoughts. Home… this was his home… Right?

That question had lingered in the young boy's mind ever since he had awoken the monkey team. Chiro had always felt close to the monkey team… like a family. But Chiro had never asked if the team felt the same about him.

What if they only took him in because of pity? If Mandarin was still the monkey team's leader there would be no place for Chiro.

He would probably still be at the orphanage, only seeing the monkeys from time to time when they saved the city.

Chiro sighed in frustration. He didn't want to believe that was the case. That, THAT was the only reason the team made him their leader. But there was always that possibility.

Chiro's attention moved from his ceiling down to the picture next to his bed. He smiled softly. The picture was taken a few months after he had woken up the team. They had gone to the park and Jinmay just happened to bring a camera.

Gibson smiled with amusement at Otto who was grinning happily as he held up some flowers to the camera. Sprx was behind Gibson, smirking mockingly as he held up his two index fingers behind Gibson's head, making it seem as if the blue simian had robotic bunny ears.

Chiro was sitting in the lush green grass with a happy smile one his face, while Nova placed a flower crown on his head.

Antauri stared at Chiro with a soft smile on his face.

Chiro stared at the photo with a happy smile on his face.  
>"Chiro…Chiro!" a stern, yet soft voice called to him.<p>

Chiro blinked and looked over his shoulder at a familiar silver monkey.

"Oh Antauri your back." The boy smiled. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in."

"I apologize if I disturbed your thinking Chiro." The wise monkey nodded. "I just wanted to let you know we've returned from the store."

Chiro smiled and nodded towards his mentor, his comrade, his…father. Chiro's eyes widened in realization, his face turning red. He quickly turned away from the silver simian and faced towards the wall.  
>"Chiro, is something wrong." Antauri asked softly. "I sense something is troubling you."<p>

"N-Nothing, nothings wrong Antauri." The young boy lied. Antauri wasn't fooled.

"Chiro." Antauri said sternly, grabbing the boy's chin and turning the child's head towards his.

Chiro flinched. He could never lie to Antauri when he gave him "the look."

"I…" Chiro started, but was un-able to finish. What if Antauri didn't feel the same way?

Antauri blinked at the boy. What ever it was that was disturbing the boy must have been something very serious.

"Antauri… what do you… think of me?" Chiro said nervously.

Antauri stared at the child in surprise. Was this what he was worried about?

Antauri smiled and placed his hand on Chiro's head, running his metal fingers through his raven hair.

Chiro blushed and stared at Antauri confused.

"Chiro, to me you are an important comrade, a true friend…" Antauri paused. "My son." Antauri smiled at the boy.

Chiro sniffed, tears streaming down his red face. "A-Antauri." He sobbed, pulling the silver monkey into a hug. Antauri blinked in surprise but hugged he "son" back.

"A-And y-your like my d-dad." Chiro stuttered, trying to calm him self.

Antauri smiled happily at that and began to rub Chiro's back, whispering comforting words in the young boy's ear.

Chiro was Antauri's treasure, his precious little boy. He would protect him with his life. Raise him to be a wonderful man.

Antauri pulled away from Chiro and began to stroke his cheek, rubbing away the tears that fell from Chiro's innocent sea colored eyes.

Chiro smiled shyly at his "father"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Antauri asked?

"I didn't know if you felt the same." Chiro looked down at his feet. Antauri smiled kindly at his "son"

A mischievous smirk appeared on the silver simian's face as he took a step closer to the boy.  
>Chiro stared at Antauri confused.<br>"You should never keep secrets, my "son". Antauri smirked as he transformed his left hand into ghost claws.

Chiro's eyes widened in fear. Antauri had only done this once before… but Chiro had learned then, Antauri shows no mercy.

"A-Antauri, no." Chiro tried to say sternly, but his voice squeaked. Chiro tried to flee, but the silver simian was too strong. He placed his right hand on Chiro's shoulder, preventing him from moving, while his left ghost hand hovered dangerously close to Chiro's stomach.

Chiro stared at his "father" in fear as the silver monkey placed the tips of his ghost claws on top of his stomach.

The room soon filled with laughter from the child. "A-Antauri! Ha-ha! S-Stop it, I-I get it!" the boy laughed.  
>"Sorry my "son" but you need to learn not to hide things from me.' Antauri smirked as he began to tickle faster.<p>

Chiro began to laugh harder, his face slowly beginning to turn blue.

Chiro knew now. The team truly did love him, not as their leader… but as their family.

Chiro had a family, and he was determined to protect them, no matter what the cost.

**Allie: And here's the end of the first one shot. I hope you all enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it!**

**Chiro: *blushes* Do you really feel that way about me Antauri?**

**Antauri: *smiles and begins to pet Chiro's head* Of course my "son"**

**Allie: AWE! So cute!**


	2. A littleolder brother moment!

**Chiro: So what's this chapter going to be based on?**

**Allie: Actually I got this idea from LovelySinner7.  
>Chiro: Oh? Guess I should thank her.<strong>

**Allie: Yes, yes you should. Anyway, this story has a little father/son, but is mostly little brother/older brother chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chiro: Ohh, you don't see many of these.**

**Gibson: Allie does not own SRMTHFG**

The day was like any other. The Skeleton King had not attacked recently and the team was left alone to train and relax.

The monkey team was eating breakfast when they noticed their teenage leader was not present.

"Had anyone seen Chiro?" Antauri asked, staring around at the team.

"I think he might still be asleep." Nova announced.

"I'll go wake him up!" Otto offered with a happy grin.  
>"No need." Gibson said, pointing towards the teenager who just appeared from his orange tube. Chiro stumbled forwards, smiling weakly at his team.<p>

"Good morning Chiro." Antauri nodded towards his "son"

"Morning." Chiro said groggily.

"Chiro." Gibson said, approaching the boy. "Is everything all right?"

Chiro stopped to stare down at his blue teammate.

Chiro's cheeks and nose were rose red, and his eyes were pink and watery.

"I feel just fine Gibyson." Chiro chuckled weakly.

"Gibyson!" The blue monkey gasped, insulted. "Chiro, my name is not-" The blue monkey stammered.

"I think it fits." Sprx laughed mockingly.

"S-Sorry, Gibson." Chiro rubbed his head nervously. "I guess I was still a little tired."

Gibson sighed and nodded. "Very well, come it is time for my lecture of black holes." Gibson said.

Chiro smiled at the blue monkey. "I'd love to hea-"

Chiro tried to take a step forward, but fell to the ground, landing in the arms of a confused scientist.

"Chiro!" the team gasped, jumping from their seats

Gibson quickly reacted and held the young boy up with one arm. He placed his hand under Chiro's bangs, feeling his forehead.  
>"He has a fever." Gibson announced. "Get him to the med bay!"<p>

The team did as they were told and carried the sick teen to the med bay.

"Place him on the table." Gibson ordered, as he reached for a thermometer.

Chiro was placed gently on the table and Gibson placed the thermometer in the boy's mouth.

"101 degrees." He gasped.

"He's sick!" Otto gasped.

"Yes, but it's normal, an aspirin and a couple days of sleep should be all that he needs." Gibson announced.

The team sighed with relief. "We should probably take him to his room." Antauri said, as he lifted the teen of the table and towards the tubes.

Once Chiro was in his room the team placed him on his bed, making sure he was comfortable. Nova placed a wet cloth on Chiro's forehead, and Otto placed a fresh glass of water on the stand next to Chiro's bed.

"I'll stay with Chiro," Antauri said.

The team nodded, exiting the room to let the young teen sleep.

Antauri stared down at his "son" and sighed. Chiro was breathing heavily, each breath sounded like a gasp.

Antauri reached his hand forward and began to caress his "sons" hair.

"Chiro… get better soon." Antauri whispered as he meditated over his "sons" sleeping form.

-Later that day-

Gibson entered his leader's room to see Antauri, still levitating over the boys sleeping form.

"Antauri, you should get some sleep, I'll watch Chiro." Gibson suggested.

Antauri opened his eyes and turned his head towards the blue simian. He opened his mouth to argue, but Gibson held up his hand to stop him.  
>"Antauri, even YOU need rest, you've been watching Chiro for 5 hours straight now. He wouldn't like it if you didn't get rest." Gibson stated, crossing his arms.<p>

Antauri thought for a moment and nodded. "Your right." He said as he floated to the ground and walked towards the door. "Wake me if anything changes." Antauri said with a smile before he left the teens room.

Gibson smiled at Antauri before he pulled up a chair and sat next to Chiro.

Gibson stared at the sleeping boys face for who knows how long.

It was true Chiro was the teams leader… but he also was the youngest member on the team.

It always made the team worry if Chiro was sad, sick, or hurt. In fact, it hurt the whole team to see Chiro in this state.

Gibson sighed. There was nothing more he could do but wait, but even still. He felt a… duty to protect Chiro in his weak state.

Gibson had always looked at Chiro as a nephew, but in this one moment… Gibson only saw his little brother. His baby brother.

Gibson held his hand out and started to pet the top of Chiro's head caringly, the same way he had seen Antauri do so many times.

Gibson smiled, but froze when he saw the teen begin to stir.  
>"Uh… Gibson?" Chiro groaned, opening his tired eyes.<br>"Hello Chiro, how are you feeling?' Gibson asked

"Terrible." Chiro answered bluntly.

Gibson chuckled at the boy's response. "I'll go tell Antauri your awake." Gibson said.  
>"Gibson wait." Chiro said, startling the blue monkey.<br>"This morning you were going to tell me your lecture on…" Chiro took a breath. "On black holes, can I… Can I hear it please?" Chiro asked?

Gibson blinked in surprise. Chiro had never wanted to hear his lectures before, why now?

"Um… I thought, you never liked my lectures." Gibson said slowly.  
>Chiro shook his head, coughing into his blanket. "N-No." he coughed. "I've always liked them… cough… I was just always really tired, but I do Really like them Gibson." Chiro smiled.<p>

Gibson stared at Chiro, his eyes wide.

"O-Okay." He smiled as he began to teach his lecture.

Once it was finished, Chiro's eyes struggled to stay awake. "Oh I see, that does make…yawn… sense." Chiro smiled.

Gibson smiled as well. "Thank you… for listening." Gibson began to pet Chiro's head.

Chiro blushed and slowly began to close his eyes, falling into deep sleep.

Gibson smiled at Chiro… his little brother. The only one who has ever wanted to listen to him talk.

Gibson suddenly felt an off urge. An urge to protect Chiro. Gibson nodded to himself.

As the boy silently slept, Gibson only murmured a single promise.  
>"I will protect you forever… little bro."<p>

**Allie: ANDDDDDDddddddddd… were done. Here's the end of chapter 2**

**Chiro: ^_^ Yay! Gibson thinks of me as a little brother!**

**Allie: Yes he does, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Motherson Be prepared to cry!

**Allie: Hola everyone! Welcome to the 3****rd**** chapter! I'd thought for this one I'd try a mother/son theme.**

**Chiro: Mother/son?**

**Allie: That's right! And I bet you all know who the mom is! You guessed it! Our very own, Nova!**

**Chiro: Who's the son?**

**Allie: … You're kidding right? I mean… you can't be THAT clueless!**

**Chiro: …**

**Allie: Really? *Sigh* Lets just start the chapter. **

"Great work today Chiro." Nova smiled brightly. "You've all ready passed level 33 and 34 within the hour."

"Thanks Nova," Chiro smiled. "But it's your training that's gotten me this far. I wouldn't be nearly as good without you."

"Awe don't be so modest." Nova grinned, rubbing the back of her head.

Chiro blushed slightly. "Well, I think I'm going to get some water, want some?"

"Yes please." Nova said with a casual grin.

Chiro nodded and started towards his orange tube.

Nova blinked her pink eyes at Chiro's back. He had all ready grown so big since he awakened them 3 years ago. The time had gone by so fast.

Nova had noticed something though. That in those 3 years, Nova had made a bond with Chiro. It wasn't a normal bond either. It was like a bond between an older sister and her little brother. Or a… Mother and her son.

Nova paused at the thought. She knew she had no right to even think about taking the place of Chiro's mother. But the thought never left her brain.

The site of Chiro always brought that mother instincts out of Nova.

Maybe Chiro felt that same? Nova was the only female role model in Chiro's life. So… maybe he thought of her as a mom as well. Or even an older sister.

Whichever word didn't matter to Nova much. She just wanted to be by Chiro's side. To watch him grow, be there for him when he makes mistakes, or comfort him if he's scared.

Chiro was family, the monkey teams little boy.

Though he isn't so little anymore, and could easily beat the monkey team in a contest based on height, he was still the youngest.

Though you had to question sometimes if Otto was the youngest or not, he did have his moments.

"Nova, I'm back." The young teen smiled as he returned from the kitchen with two water bottles in hand.  
>"Thank you Chiro." Nova smiled as she took the bottle.<p>

The two drank their water in silence, neither knowing what to say.  
>"So…" Chiro paused, trying to think of a good topic to talk about. "Antauri told me Sprx got you mad this morning, what did he do?"<p>

Nova narrowed her eyes at the memory.  
>"Sprx was bragging about his piloting skills again and told me I couldn't beat him cause I was a girl." Nova said quickly.<p>

Chiro blinked in surprise. Sprx wasn't the brightest when it came to being nice. Even though he tried.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it. Sprx says stuff without thinking a lot." Chiro laughed nervously.

"Yeah, he should really learn when to grow up." Nova sighed, crossing her arms.

Chiro nodded, though he really had no room to talk.

Nova looked at the teen with a sigh. But tilted her head in confusion. Chiro had his right arm behind his back, hiding something from Nova's view.

"Hey Nova…" Chiro said nervously.

Nova turned her attention back to the young teen, confused at the sudden mood change.

"Um… I'm not sure if you know about Shugazooms holidays, but there's a special holiday today." Chiro announced.

"Oh really? What is it?" Nova asked, curious to what the young teen was getting at.

"Well…" Chiro pulled his right hand out from behind his back to reveal a white letter that was firmly in his grip. He lifted his hand towards Nova and gave her the letter.

Nova stared down at the white envelope in confusion.

On the front of the envelope was a cute little picture of a chibi Chiro and Nova holding hands. Chiro had always been the artist, but rarely showed any of his work with anyone.

Nova smiled softly at this.

Below written in neat yellow pen were the words.

"To Nova, From Chiro with love."

Sadly Nova didn't have the time to open the envelope and see what it contained, the alarm was all ready ringing loudly.

"Monkey team, a threat had been detected. Assemble!" Gibson voice rang from Chiro's communicator.

Nova and Chiro jumped to their feet, dashing for their tubes. Leaving the small forgotten envelope on Nova's seat.

Once the two got to the control room, they raced to the screen.  
>"Gibson, what's happening?" Chiro demanded.<p>

"Formless, in several sections of the city." Gibson said, pulling up a map of the city. There were 3 blinking lights in different spots of the city.  
>"We have to split up." Sprx said.<p>

"Right." Otto nodded in agreement.

Chiro nodded as well. "Sprx, Otto, you take the one on the South. Antauri, Gibson, you can handle the West. Nova and me will take the North." Chiro commanded.  
>"Roger Chiro." The monkeys nodded, heading towards their tubes.<p>

Once they were all in their parts of the robot, they disengaged and headed towards their destinations.

"Any site of them Nova?" Chiro asked, glancing at his screen.

"Nope, but they're around here somewhere."

The two didn't have to wait long before several formless feel on top of their vehicles.  
>"Ah!" the two screamed in surprise, as they struggled to see where they were going. They both slammed on the breaks, sending the formless flying off.<p>

"Take this!" Nova said, as she pressed the fire button and destroyed several formless.

"Nova!" Chiro yelled.  
>Nova gasped and turned her vehicle around to see that one of Chiro's wheels had been caught in a large hole. Chiro tried to break the torso tank free, but it was no use.<p>

Chiro ended up jumping out of the torso tank and fighting the formless hands on.  
>"I'm coming Chiro." Nova said, firing several rocket.<p>

Chiro smiled when Nova jumped out of her foot cruiser 1 and joined him.

"Let's do this." He grinned.

"Right." She nodded, transforming her hands into her larger hands. (That sounded weird)

"Boom Boom wake up!" Nova yelled, smashing her hands into the ground, making the ground crack.

"Chiro Spearo!" Chiro yelled, summoning a large lighting bolt and firing it at the formless.

It continued like that for long time. It seemed every time a formless went down, two more appeared.

Chiro and Nova were getting tired, they couldn't continue like this for much longer. Then… it happened.

"Nova! Look out!" Chiro yelled.

Chiro dove in front of Nova just as a formless was about to attack.  
>"CHIRO!" Nova's voice filled the air.<p>

-The others-

Antauri, Sprx, Gibson, and Otto had finished their sections of the city with out problem. But it worried them when they couldn't get in touch with Nova or Chiro.

"Hurry monkey team." Gibson ordered, as they used their jet backs to fly towards the North section.  
>"Hey, relax brainiack. I'm sure they're bother fine." Sprx said, though he didn't sound very sure of himself.<p>

The monkey team landed in the North section of the city and searched through several blocks for their missing team members.  
>"CHIRO!' Nova's horrified voice rang through the city.<p>

"This way!" Otto yelled, leading the team towards the voice. As they team turned the corner, the monkey team's eyes widened in horror at the scene they were witnessing.

Nova was on her head knees, her eyes wide with horror as she stared in front of her.

Chiro had dove in front of Nova, blocking the attack… at least… from damaging Nova.

Chiro now stood, shacking violently as he stared at the formless, who was inches from his face. A large knife of black ooze was stabbing him straight through his right shoulder.

The formless pulled the knife out of Chiro's shoulder, causing the wound to widen even more. Chiro's face paled in pain as he fell to his knees.

"Nova… I'm… sorry." Chiro stuttered before he collapsed to the floor.

"CHIRO!" the monkey team screamed.

Anger filled the male monkeys eyes as they charged at the formless.

"MAGNO TINGLER BLAST!" Sprx yelled with such force, that it even shocked Nova.

Nova shook the thought out of her head as she rushed to Chiro.  
>"Chiro… Chiro!' Nova said, lifting the boy up, cradling his upper body in her arms.<p>

Chiro's eyes opened half way. His skin was pale and cold.

"N-Nova." Chiro smiled weakly.

"Chiro… Y-Your gonna be okay," Nova stuttered, tears welling up in her pink eyes.

"N-Nova… I'm cold." Chiro whispered.

Nova held Chiro close, her eyes widened at the sight of the blood dripping from Chiro's shoulder. "G-GIBSON!" Nova yelled towards her blue brother, tears streaming down her face.

Gibson rushed to get over to Chiro, but it was difficult to get past the battle area.

"N-Nova…" the young teen whispered, getting the yellow monkeys attention.

"Yes Chiro?" Nova asked softly.  
>"T… Thank you… Nova… for… everything." Chiro's eyes started to close.<p>

"No… No! Chiro! Oh please Chiro no! You have to stay awake!" Nova yelled.

"Nova… tell everyone… good-bye for me… and… that I… love… them." Chiro's eyes closed. Nova screamed in horror as Chiro's body fell limp, and the boys breathing stopped.  
>"GIBSON!" Nova screamed.<p>

Gibson's eye widened and he sprinted for the two.  
>Gibson kneeled down next to the two and put his two fingers on Chiro's neck. His eyes widened.<br>"Get him to the robot! NOW!' Gibson ordered.

The monkey team had finished off the formless and quickly followed their blue brothers ordered.

-Back at the robot-

It had been an hour all ready. After the team had brought Chiro back and put the foot cruiser 1 and torso tank back on the robot, they took Chiro to the med bay.

Everyone except for Gibson was suppose to wait outside.

Antauri was meditating in front of the door, his eyes opening every 2 minutes to look at the door.

Otto was hugging a little green money doll that Chiro got him while ago while he stared at the door.

Sprx was passing back and forth, stopping every 5 minutes to stare at the door, then to Nova, then back to passing.

Nova was silent as she shacked back and forth. The image of Chiro's limp form was still in her mind.

Sprx stared at Nova again, but his attention was drawn to a small envelope that sat on Nova's round chair. Sprx walked up to it and picked it up.

He read the front and glanced at Nova.

"Hey Nova." Sprx said softly.

Nova slowly turned her head to the red monkey, really not in the mood for one of his stupid comments.

"What." She hissed.

"This is for you." Sprx said, handing her the note. Nova blinked in surprise and slowly took the envelope from Sprx's hands.

"Chiro… gave this to me before the attack." Nova whispered.

Nova slowly opened the small envelope and took out the yellow paper that was folded in side. She un-folded the paper and stared at the words that it held

**Dear Nova,**

**Hi. I'm not sure if you've ever heard of this holiday, but its called Mothers day. It's a day for a kid to show their mom how much they love their moms. I've never known the love of a mom, and I was thinking, maybe the times I spend with you is what it is like. I understand if you don't feel the same and feel awkward reading this letter. But I just needed to get it out. The monkey team is my family, you're my family Nova. The only person who I could ever even think about calling, Mom. And I'm thankful for that. I truly am. **

**Thanks mom. **

**Love, **

**Chiro**

Nova was bawling by the end of the letter. Sprx had to finish the letter for her since her eyes had blurred from her tears.

"Chiro…" she sobbed. Nova blinked when she felt something else in the letter.

She put her hand inside and pulled out a necklace with a silver locket at the end.

"Nova" was written on the front of the locket, and Chiro was written on the back.

Nova's fingers fumbled for the opened and she gasped at what was inside.

It was a picture of Nova and Chiro. Chiro was sleeping peacefully, with a happy smile as his head laid on Nova's lap, who was smiling caringly down at Chiro.

Nova cried. She cried for 1-hour straight, as Sprx hugged her and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

At the end of that hour, a familiar blue monkey appeared from the med bay. The monkey team rose to their feet, praying that what their brother said would not be bad news.

A small smiled appeared on Gibson's face.  
>"He's going to be fine." He announced. "He lost a lot of blood, but the wound was easy to close up. A couple days of rest, and he should be back to normal."<p>

Nova smiled happily, tears of joy running down her face.

"Can we see him?' Otto asked, squeezing his stuff monkey close to his chest. Gibson nodded, and the monkey team entered the sick back to see Chiro, lying on the surgery table. His shoulder was bandaged up and his face had gained a little color.

The monkey team surrounded the table, worry in all of their eyes.

The monkey team stayed with Chiro, for almost the rest of the night.

"I think we should get to rest Monkey team." Antauri announced.

"But-" Otto was about to protest when Gibson said.

"Antauri's right Otto, we too need our rest."

Otto sighed. "Okay." Otto took one last look at Chiro, then down at his monkey. Otto quickly rushed to Chiro's side and placed the stuffed animal in Chiro's arms.

"There, now he can have a nice happy dream." Otto nodded with confidence before he exited the room. Sprx stared at Chiro and frowned.  
>"Get better soon Kid," Sprx said, rustling Chiro's hair before he too left.<p>

Gibson looked at Nova and Antauri. "Is it safe to assume that you two will be staying here?"

Antauri and Nova nodded.

Gibson smiled and nodded as well, before he left the med bay.

Antauri turned back to Chiro, and began to run his fingers through his hair.

Nova held onto Chiro's hand as she followed what Antauri was doing.

Chiro smiled softly in his sleep.

"Dad… Mom." He murmured.

Antauri and Nova blinked in surprise, but soon smiled at their "son"

-The next day-

Chiro felt stiff, his body was sore and his throat was dry. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. His vision was blurry so he couldn't see very well. Only a blob of Yellow and Silver.

Chiro's vision cleared and eye blinked.

Nova and Antauri were fast asleep next Chiro.

Chiro was lost for words as he stared at the two, but almost cried when he saw the silver locket around Nova's neck.

He smiled happily, but winced in pain. Oh yeah… his shoulder.

Chiro looked at Nova.

It was worth it.

"Chiro!" a voice gasped. Chiro looked at his left to see a smiling Antauri.  
>"An…" Chiro coughed, his voice felt scratchy and dry.<p>

Antauri reached across the table and grabbed a cup of water.  
>"Here."<p>

Chiro took the cup with a smile and slowly began to drink it.  
>"Better?"<p>

Chiro nodded. Antauri's voice woke up the sleeping Nova and she cried with joy.  
>"Your okay!' she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the boys neck and hugging him.<p>

Chiro blushed, and slowly hugged back.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Chiro smiled, he blinked at the green stuffed toy in his hands and smiled. "Otto."

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" Nova scolded, snapping Chiro out of his daze.

"S-Sorry." He whispered softly. Nova's eyes softened and she hugged Chiro again.

"I thought I lost you." She whispered in his ear. "I couldn't…. I couldn't live with out my little boy."

Chiro's eyes widened and tears formed in his eyes.  
>"I-I'm not… little." Chiro stuttered, trying to force the tears back.<p>

Antauri smiled and hugged Chiro as well.  
>"Chiro, if you ever do that again, I will tickle you till you need to go to the hospital." Antauri threatened playfully as he rustled his "son's" hair.<p>

Chiro blushed and slowly nodded. "I'll keep that in mind…Dad."

"You better." Nova whispered.

"Sorry I made you worry like that… thanks for staying by me though… mom." Chiro smiled happily at the word.

"Chiro!" a familiar green robot cheered as he came bounding into the room. He cheered when he saw the three hugging and ran to join them.  
>"Glad to have ya back kid." Sprx said, folding his arms.<p>

"Yes, indeed." Gibson smiled.

"Come here you two." Nova said, motioning for the blue and red monkey to join the hug.

"Please, scientist do not-" Gibson paused when he saw the happy tears in Chiro's eyes.

Gibson and Sprx looked at each other, then back at 4.

They sighed in defeat, and joined along in the family hug.

**Chiro: …I almost died…**

**Allie: Yup ^_^**

**Chiro: I almost died! How could you do that to me!**

**Allie: Hey, hey, hey. The key word, is "Almost"**

**Chiro: … I hate you**

**Allie: I know you do, but hey. You got a big family moment there at the end. **

**Chiro: *Blushes* Y-Yeah. **

**Allie: Awe how cute ^_^ **

**Hyper force: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Family moment!

**Allie: Hello everyone, and welcome to chapter 4 of Their My Family! **

**Chiro: Hello. So Allie, what's the theme for this chapter?**

**Allie: I'm glad you asked boy. **

**Chiro: … Boy? You're only a couple years older then me!**

**Allie: **** And your point? In this chapter you're only 12-years-old! Anyway! This is a big Family moment! It snowed recently, and snow always gives me ideas! So enjoy. **

**Chiro: Why do I have a bad feeling about this?**

**Allie: Hehe ^_^**

It was a cold morning. The sun was just beginning to rise, it's rays casting a sparkling light against the snow-covered ground that filled Shugazoom. During this time, a young teen lazily opened his eyes. Groaning when the sun hit his sea colored eyes.

"I don't want to get up." The boy pouted, pulling the covers over his head.

Several seconds passed before the boy realized… If you don't wake up, Antauri will come in here. And if Antauri comes in here...

The boy glanced at his stomach, knowing very well what the punishment would be if he did not get out of bed.

Chiro quickly sat up, not wanting to have to go through Antauri's tickling wrath.

Chiro glanced at his window and blinked. The sun was unusually bright today. Chiro swung his feet over the side of the bed, and stumbled over to his window.

Chiro's eyes widened at the sight before him.

Fresh, crisp snow layered the streets of Shugazoom city.

Chiro's eyes gleamed excitedly as he stared at the fresh white powder. Any kid could be tempted out of their home to jump head first into this wonderful scenery.

Chiro rushed to his closet and swung open the door. Swapping his pajamas for a sweat, long snow pants, a beanie, and a large snow jacket. Chiro quickly placed an orange scarf around his neck, and placed two orange mittens on top of his hands.

Chiro nodded to himself before he dashed towards the orange tube.

-10 minutes later -

"Hey, had the kid woke up yet?" Sprx asked, taking a sip of his juice.  
>"He wasn't in his room when I checked." Nova said. Antauri, who was meditating at that moment, opened his eyes in worry.<p>

"Then where is he?" Otto asked?

The team looked around, confused to where their young leader could be.  
>That's when they heard it, the small sound of giggling.<p>

The team fell silent, trying to pin point where the sound was coming from.

The sound reached the monkey's ears once again, it was coming from outside.

The team quickly approached the window and stared out. Looking out, the team smiled at what they saw.

Standing below, next to a snow covered stood Chiro, who was spinning around and laughing in a way that only a child could. Chiro soon lost his footing and fell down towards the white powder below.

Chiro laughed as he began flailing his arms around in attempt to get up.

The team could only chuckled in amusement and awe at their young leaders actions. They team could sometimes forget just how young Chiro was. How innocent and pure his actions always were.

Most of the times Chiro was so mature and strong. Putting everyone's safety in front of his own. Sure there were times where Chiro's stubbornness and cocky side showed. But those things were expected for a 12 year old.

As the team looked back down at their leader, their eyes widened.

Chiro had all ready made a small snowman that was the size of him, and 5-miniature snowman that looked like the monkeys.

Each of the snowmen were holding hands and were in a circle.

Chiro smiled and nodded at his handy work.

"Chiro…" Nova murmured at the sight.

"And… Otto." Gibson sighed as he spotted the green monkey all ready out of the robot and sneaking towards the un-expecting Chiro.

"Uh-oh." Sprx chuckled, as he too headed towards his red tube.

"CHIRO!" Otto cheered as he tackled Chiro from behind. The young teen yelped in surprise, as he face planted into the snow.

"O-Otto. Chiro stuttered, whipping the snow of his now freezing face.  
>"He, sorry Chiro." Otto grinned. Otto blinked at the money shaped snowman.<p>

"Hey! This one looks like me!" he grinned, pointing to one.  
>"Y-Yeah." Chiro blushed, looking away.<p>

"Hey kid, heads up!" Chiro didn't have time to duck before a large snowball hit him directly in the face. Chiro fell backwards into the snow and sputtered in surprise.  
>"W-What was that for!" he yelled, his face turning red with anger.<p>

The red pilot smirked at the teens face. "Just thought you could use some company.

Chiro pouted, but laughed when a large pile of snow landed on top of Sprx's head.  
>"Hey! Not fair Nova!" Sprx yelled, popping up from the top of the pile.<p>

Nova grinned as she blew the tip of her fingers.

Antauri and Gibson soon joined their team, making the biggest snowball fight ever seen in the history of Shugazoom.

Chiro, Nova, and Antauri Vs Gibson, Sprx, and Otto.

Though Sprx later complained that the game wasn't fair since Antauri was on Chiro's side.

The day was spent with laughs and cheers. Around the afternoon Otto had brought out a long sled, and dragged the team to the hills by the out skirts of the city.

Sprx sat in the front, with Gibson behind him. Antauri was next, and then Chiro. Nova was behind Chiro, while Otto was in the back, controlling which way the sled went.

"And… Go!" Otto cheered as he pulled a device that was attached to the sled.

The team cheered as the sled started it decent down the hill.

Chiro laughed cutely as he wrapped his arms around Antauri.

Antauri smiled at the boys embrace.

"Wahoo!" Sprx cheered as the sled dodged several trees and bushes.

"Tree, tree, TREE!" Gibson yelled in a panic as the sled barley dodged said tree.

"Dodged it!" Otto said, closing his eyes with a wide grin.  
>"OTTO!" the team yelled, making the green monkey open his eyes just in time to see them crash into a large grey rock.<p>

The team yelled as they were flung out of the sled. Chiro, who was still clinging to Antauri landed in the snow, and rolled down to the bottom of the hill.

Otto and Gibson landed in a bush, while Nova and Sprx were flung into a tree.

"Chiro! Are you okay!" Antauri asked is "son" in worry.

Chiro burst out laughing and hugged Antauri tighter. "That was awesome!"

Antauri could only blink at Chiro. Antauri smiled and laughed along with his "son"

"Lets do that again. That was fun!" Otto cheered, popping up from the bush.

"Speak for yourself." Gibson hissed, as he appeared next to Otto.

Otto grinned at his blue brother.

"Gack!" Sprx yelled after falling off the tree and landing in the snow below. "C-Cold!" he yelped!

Nova laughed as she jumped down from the tree. She soon shivered when a cold breeze hit the air.

"I think it about time we go in." Gibson said.

"Awe, 5 more minutes." Chiro and Otto moaned in unison. They two looked at each other in surprise. They grinned at each other then turned back to the team with similar puppy faces.

"Please?" they begged.

The team sighed, and soon gave in.

-5 minutes later-

"Okay, now we can go in!" Chiro and Otto yelled.

"J-Jerks." Sprx gasped, who was buried under the snow.

Nova and Gibson could only stare at the red pilot with amusement.

Antauri opened the entrance to the Super Robot and the team huddled inside.

"Hot chocolate!" Otto cheered as he rushed to the kitchen.  
>Chiro smiled and raced after Otto.<p>

-In the kitchen-

"A-Achoo!" Sprx sneezed as he gripped his blanket tighter.  
>"S-Sorry Sprx." Otto laughed as Chiro handed the pilot a cup of hot chocolate.<p>

"D-Don't sweat it. I-It's nothing." Sprx said as he took a sip of his hot chocolate.

The rest of the night the team drank hot chocolate and talked about the different things they could do tomorrow

Around 11:00, the Super Robot was oddly quiet. A soft snoring could be heard as the lights from the kitchen suddenly turned off.

In the middle of the floor laid the monkey team, all softly asleep. Sprx was snoring softly while Gibson was curled up in a large blue blanket.

Otto was sleeping at Chiro's feet while hugging his little stuffed green monkey.

Nova and Antauri were at Chiro's side, hugging his arms.

The only one awake at this time was a young teen, who was smiling happily at the ceiling.  
>This was a day Chiro would remember forever. A day he spent with his family… his only family.<p>

Chiro glanced down at his "dad" then his "mom". Chiro's attention lingered over to his Little/older brother. Then his two older brothers.

Chiro couldn't help but let a single tears fall from his face.

Chiro blinked when he felt a blanket come over Nova, Antauri, and him. Chiro glanced up to see long metallic arms leading from the wall of the robot over to him.

The super robot was moving on its own? Antauri had said that the Robot had a mind of it's own, but Chiro had never really thought much of it.

Chiro smiled at the Robot's small robotic arms.  
>"Thanks… Super Robot." Chiro whispered softly. The metallic arms moved to Chiro's head and rustled his hair.<p>

Chiro blushed. Yes, even the Super Robot was Chiro's family.

It was his home… the first place he could actually call home.

Chiro smiled softly and slowly closed his eyes, letting his mind drift off into his dreams.

**Chiro: Oh! This is the first mention of the Super Robot!**

**Allie: I know! I couldn't leave the Super Robot out of this. I did say "A family moment" So of course the Super robot would be in this. **

**Chiro and Allie: Allie(I) do not own SRMTHFG**


	5. OttoChiro moment! Be prepared to cry!

**Allie: Okay everyone I'm back! And I… sniff… sniff**

**Chiro: Are you crying? 0.0**

**Allie: …Yeah, I just wanted to thank everyone SO much. For my last chapter, I got 6 reviews…. In one night! That's NEVER happened to me before and… and it just makes me happy. I wanted to thank all of my wonderful and beautiful viewers. You've helped me a lot, with your wonderful comments and ideas. I wouldn't have gotten here without you guys… sniff.**

**Chiro: So I guess we should make this chapter special then, any ideas?**

**Allie: Why of course! When have I not had a good idea?**

**Chiro: Chapter 3 T.T**

**Allie: … I'll let you know, you did survive and I got many reviews on that chapter, thank you very much.**

**Chiro: Yeah, but you sent our viewers into a sense of panic. You kept getting messages from fans saying "How could you do that to sweet and innocent Chiro!" or "I'll never be able to look at another formless the same way again."**

**Allie: … But… you did get a mom out of it. **

**Chiro: *blushes* Y-Yeah, well it still hurt. I mean a sword went through my shoulder, my SHOULDER!**

**Allie: Yeah yeah, lets just start the new chapter. This is a Otto/Chiro chapy!**

Every once and a while there's always a misunderstanding. Sometimes people hear the wrong things at the wrong time and get hurt because of it. Some of these things can't be helped.

A misunderstanding is where this chapter begins. With a young boy getting hurt and running away.

By now I think you know who I am talking about. Yes, this boy is Chiro, the young hero of Shugazoom.

Chiro had always questioned if he truly belonged to the team. Was he as good as a leader as Mandarin? Did the monkey team think he was strong enough to protect Shugazoom? Did the monkey team believe in him?

These questions repeated over and over in Chiro's mind after the hyper force's latest battle.

Chiro had ordered the monkey team to attack with from A instead of from B. The formless saw this and was able to deflect it, hurting Otto and Gibson.

Chiro blamed himself for this. He should have come up with a better plan. Then maybe Otto and Gibson wouldn't be in the med-bay all bandaged up and in pain.

Chiro slowly rose from his orange chair and started towards the med-bay.

"Ow!" Chiro froze when he heard the green mechanic yelp in pain.

"Sorry Otto." Nova said with a sheepish grin.

"No, it's okay." The green monkey grinned back.

Chiro stared into the med-bay through the slight crack in the door. The whole monkey was currently in the room.

"Are you sure your okay brainiack?" Sprx asked, leaning against the examination table.  
>"Of course, these injuries were nothing." Gibson folded his arms, but winced in pain. "…Maybe."<p>

Antauri smiled softly at his blue brother.

Sprx sighed. "Today was tough… we should have gone with form B."

Chiro felt his face pale and his heart sink.

Nova slowly nodded. "Yeah… we should have."

"I mean, maybe this pressure is getting to the kid." Sprx said slowly. "Maybe you should take control as leader for a while Antauri." Sprx glanced at his silver brother. "Just to give the kid a little break."

Antauri looked at the floor thoughtfully.

Gibson nodded slowly. "I hate to say it… but Sprx is right." Gibson sighed. "Chiro doesn't make this sort of mistake often, and for him to make it now… well…" Gibson trailed off.  
>"But this is Chiro we're talking about." Otto butted in. "He's a kid, he's bound to make mistakes."<p>

"…I'm just saying is all. I mean, we're expecting him to be like Mandarin. But we all know the kid is nothing like Mandarin." Sprx rubbed his head.

Chiro leaned against the wall silently as he listened. **The kid is nothing like Mandarin**

Chiro eyes widened. Was this what the monkey team thought of him?

"We're putting the fate of a whole city on Chiro's shoulders." Nova nodded.

Antauri sighed. "Yes, it's true. I've expected too much from Chiro."

"No you haven't…" Chiro thought pleadingly.

"Chiro's just a kid. Maybe… Maybe it would have been better if someone else had awaken us instead of the kid-"

Chiro didn't want to hear any more. He sprinted towards his orange tube, tears streaming down his face.

"He always gets hurt because of us, and it never makes me happy to see the kid on this table." Sprx patted the examination table.

"We all know how you feel Sprx." Nova said as she gripped the silver locket around her neck.

Antauri nodded… but shuddered when he felt a sudden chill go up his spine.

"Antauri? What's wrong?" Otto asked?

Antauri frowned. "I… I don't know. I just felt… a great disturbance with Chiro."

"Is he okay." Gibson asked, worry now filling his eyes.  
>Antauri shook his head. "I… I think Chiro overheard our conversation…"<p>

The team's eyes widened.

"What did he hear?" Nova asked, horrified.

"Enough to run out of the robot." Gibson said, staring at the security cameras.

Sprx blinked. Did they say something to upset the kid?

**The kid is nothing like Mandarin**

**Maybe it would have been better is someone else had awaken us instead of the kid**

Sprx eyes widened in realization. He didn't mean it to sound like that! Now Chiro was out who knows where, bawling his eyes out. And it's all because of his big mouth.  
>"We gotta find him!" Sprx exclaimed, startling most of the team.<p>

The team nodded.

"We'll split up to cover more ground." Antauri said.

The team nodded, and rushed to their tubes.

As the team went their separate ways in a desperate search for their young leader, Otto could only whisper softly.  
>"Chiro…"<p>

Otto had always seen Chiro as a brother. Though sometimes the ages changed between them. Chiro was sometimes the mature one, and then they'd switch it so that Otto was the mature one of the two.

Chiro always understood Otto's feelings, and Otto understood Chiro's. Chiro made a mistake, and hated himself for it. Otto knew that he did.

Otto had searched most of the town, it had begun to rain and was getting dark.  
>"Chiro!" Otto called, desperately hoping the teen would reply. "Chiro where are you! Please answer me!"<p>

The only thing that could be heard was the heavy sound of rain landing on the streets and buildings of Shugazoom.

"Chiro's gonna get a cold." Otto thought, worried out of his mind.

Otto was now by the Shugazoom park. No one seemed to be out at the moment, so Otto entered the park.

Otto froze when he heard a small sniff. Otto spun around, hope rushing to his face.

Under a large tree not to far away was Chiro. He was hugging his knees close to his chest, his hair and cloths were drenched from the rain, and his nose and cheeks were rosy red.

Otto's heart sank and he listened to Chiro's sobs.  
>"Chiro." Otto said softly, making the young boy jump in surprise. Chiro's head spun around to look over his shoulder at the green monkey.<p>

Otto frowned when he saw how red Chiro's eyes were from all of his crying.  
>"Chiro… everyone's worried." Otto began, taking a step forwards. Chiro stumbled to his feet.<p>

"J-Just go away." Chiro said, his voice hoarse and cracking.

"Chiro, I just want to talk." Otto held his hands up, as he took another step towards the scared and hurt teen.

"I… I don't want to listen." Chiro struggled to whip the tears away from his eyes. "I knew… I knew it…" Chiro whispered softly, his body crumbling to the ground beneath him.

Otto scrambled to the boy, kneeling next to him.

"…I knew… it." Chiro said softly.

"You knew what Chiro?" Otto asked?

"I shouldn't have woken the monkey team up… You guys are better off without me." Chiro began to sob again.  
>"No, no Chiro that's not true." Otto argued. "Your one of the best things that could have ever happen to us." Otto tried to convince Chiro. But Chiro didn't seem to hear a single thing Otto had to say.<p>

"I was afraid… when I first meet the monkey team…" Chiro started. "I thought… if I let you get close to me, I would just lose you… like I did my parents."

Otto's eyes widened.

"I tried to just be your leader… nothing more. If I was just your leader, then I wouldn't get close to any of you. So if you guys got hurt or left me… it wouldn't hurt… But… But it does hurt Otto. " Chiro clutched his chest. "T-Today… my heart felt like it would burst when I saw you Gibson get hurt… It hurt so bad."

Otto could feel tears welling up in his eyes.

"Chiro…" Otto wrapped his arms around the teen and pulled him into a tight embrace. "When you almost died… protecting Nova from those formless… I felt like I was dying."

Chiro could only blink into the green monkeys shoulder.

"To see you… like that. It hurt so much Chiro. It hurt the whole team. Your our family Chiro… our little boy." Otto sobbed. "We wont ever leave you Chiro. Nothing in the world could ever make us leave you."

Chiro began to cry again.

"We love you Chiro, and we always will." Otto continue.  
>"I-I love you guys too." Chiro sobbed, pulling away from Otto.<p>

Otto smiled, and began to whip away Chiro's tears.

"Lets get you home." Otto held his hand out towards the young boy. Chiro smiled softly, and took Otto's hand.

"I'll make you some soup when we get home." Otto grinned. Chiro smiled.

"That… would be nice." Chiro nodded.

Otto grinned and tapped his communicator. "Monkey team, I found Chiro. We're heading back."

"Oh thank goodness." Nova's voice sighed with relief.  
>"Chiro…" Antauri sounded relived.<p>

"It he hurt, and bruises or anything!" Gibson barked into his own communicator.

"He's fine Gibson, just a little tired and cold." Otto smiled.

"Kid…" Sprx paused. "Don't ever, scare us like that again, you got that Chiro?"

Chiro blinked when Sprx used his name.

Chiro nodded… even though Sprx couldn't see him, he nodded.

With that, the two walked, hand in hand, towards the super robot. Their home, their family.

**Allie: And we end here!**

**Chiro: My eyes hurt. **

**Allie: That's because you were crying so much :D**

**Chiro: -_- Oh yeah. My heart feels all warm and fuzzy though.  
>Allie: That's because you had a OttoChiro moment! And do you know whats next? **

**Chiro: and Sprx/chiro moment!**

**Allie: Ding ding ding! That's correct!**


	6. SprxChiro moment!

**Allie: Okay everyone! I am back with my final chapter!**

**Chiro: What!**

**Allie: Kidding, I'm just kidding. This is going to be a Sprx/Chiro chapter. **

**Chiro: *sighs* Don't scare me like that. **

**Allie: *grins* I want to thank LovelySinner7 once again for giving me the idea for this chapter. **

**Hyper Force: THANKS!**

**Sprx: Allie does not own SRMTHFG **

**Allie: Ya! I only own random OC that I may or may not add into this story. **

"Chiro to Monkey team, this area seems clear." Chiro said into his communicator as Sprx and him flew over the city on their jet backs.

"Roger Chiro." Antauri said. "Please finish up and return to base."

"Gotcha Antauri." Sprx said into his own communicator. Chiro pressed a small button and the antenna on his communicator disappeared.

The week had been quiet, a little too quiet. It was always a bad sign if the Skeleton king was quiet for this long. It meant that he was either he was planning something big, or gave up. An option B was not very likely.

"Ahhh!' Sprx and Chiro whirled around when they heard a small girl scream.

Towards the end of the street, several formless could be seen surrounding an 8-year-old girl.

"Help me!" the girl begged, as the formless formed their hands into swords.

"We got to call the monkey team." Chiro said, reaching for his communicator.

"No time kid, come on." Chiro paused as Sprx started flying towards the formless. "We can handle them, there's only three."

"Sprx wait!' Chiro said, letting go of his communicator and flying after the red pilot.

"Hey!" Sprx yelled to the formless as he landed. The formless stopped and looked towards him.

"Magno ball blazer!" Sprx yelled as he fired a bright red ball of light towards one. The formless was thrown back, while near by trash cans and cars destroyed it.

"Chiro Spearo!" Chiro yelled, destroying the other one.

Sprx smirked at the remaining formless, which just stood there.

"Looks like you're all alone." Sprx said mockingly towards the formless.  
>Chiro was about to attack the formless again, but stopped. Why wasn't it attacking?<p>

"Sprx…" Chiro said in a low tone, looking around for any other threats.  
>"Ya kid?" Sprx asked as he started to walk towards the remaining formless.<p>

"Something's not right… this is too easy." Chiro said, as he got into a fighting stance.  
>"Nonsense kid, the skeleton kings just lost his edge." Sprx said as he held up his magnets towards the formless.<p>

What happened next surprised both Chiro and Sprx. If a formless was able to smirk… it did.

"AHHH!" something screeched. Chiro whirled around towards the noise just in time to see the little girl fling herself at Chiro. The little girl wasn't a little girl anymore. She had sharp fangs that looked to be too large for her mouth. Her fingernails had grown into claws and were now digging into Chiro's forearms. She had long black scale wings on her back, and a sharp tail with a lot of spikes at the end.

"AH!" Chiro yelled as the beast tackled him into the ground.

"Chiro!" Sprx yelled, as formless suddenly appeared from the ground and buildings.

It was a trap!

Chiro struggled to get the beast off of him, but it was no use.

The beast could only smirk as she stared at Chiro with bloodthirsty eyes. Chiro felt a cold chill go down his spine as he stared into those cold red eyes. He was scared. Something about those eyes seemed so familiar… so terrifying. Chiro yelled in pain as the creature dug her nails farther, and farther into his skin.

"Sprx!" Chiro yelled.

"I'm coming kid!" Sprx yelled as he struggled to make his way through the small army of formless. Sprx tapped his communicator.  
>"Monkey team! Come in! We under attack!" Sprx yelled into the communicator.<p>

"We're on our way Sprx." Gibson said back quickly.  
>"Hurry!" Sprx ordered as he fired another attack at the formless.<br>"M-Monkey Fu!" Chiro yelled, as a green light emitted from his body and hit the monster away from him.

Chiro stumbled to his feet, gripping his bleeding arms.

The monster hissed and charged at Chiro once again. "Thunder kick!" Chiro swung his leg at the monster but gasped when it blocked and grabbed his leg with it's mouth.

"AHH!" Chiro screamed as the monster bit down, causing blood to drip down the beast's fangs.

"Let go off him!" Sprx screamed as he smacked the creature on the head with his magnets.

The creature growled in anger and released Chiro.

"Stupid simian." It hissed as it swung its tail at Sprx, knocking him into a wall. Sprx yelled in pain as the beast's spikes dug into his fur. Making a small gash in his chest.

"Energy saws!"

The creature yelled in pain as bright green saws slashed at its back.

"Chiro!" Nova yelled, landing next to the bleeding boy.  
>The creature growled. It smirked and rose to its feet, showing just how tall it truly was. "I must say, that boy has such a pure taste. I've never tasted a meal quite as delicious as him." The beast whipped some of the Chiro's blood, which was still lingering on its lips, and licked it.<p>

"How dare you do this to Chiro!" Otto yelled in anger as Gibson and Antauri also landed protectively in front of the boy.

"I shouldn't take all the credit." The creature laughed. "It was that red monkey over there that fell for this trap so easily, if only he listened to the boy."

Sprx eye's widened in quilt. This was his fault. He should have called the team when Chiro suggested they should.

"N-No… it's not… Sprx… you didn't…" Chiro fell limp in Nova's arms from loss of blood.  
>"Get him to the robot!" Gibson ordered Nova and Otto. "We will handle the beast."<p>

Nova and Otto nodded and carefully picked up the unconscious teen.

Antauri and Gibson transformed their hands into weapons and charged at the creature.

"Stupid simians!" the creatures hissed as she charged as well.

(Not the best at fight scene, so I'm gonna skip it. Lets just say they fight for a while, but the beast escapes)

"Should we go after it?" Gibson asked his second in command.

"No, we must get back to the super robot." Antauri ordered, activating his jet back and flying in the direction Nova and Otto had departed with his "son"

Gibson was about to follow, but paused to look at the red pilot who was staring at the ground.  
>Gibson felt slight anger welling up inside of him. Sprx was such and idiot! He should have known better then to drag Chiro into this.<p>

"Sprx." Gibson said coldly. "Are you coming or what?"

Sprx seemed to flinch at Gibson's tone and slowly turned towards his blue brother. Sprx didn't say anything and just activated his jet back.

- At the super robot-

The monkey team had gotten Chiro into the med bay, and Gibson as pushed them all out for him to work.

Antauri was meditating by the door while Otto quietly shook his little green monkey doll.

Nova had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot on the floor.  
>Her anger was welling up inside of her. "Sprx!" She finally yelled, making the red monkey jump in surprise.<p>

"What the heck were you thinking! Why didn't you call for back up! Didn't Chiro tell you to!" Nova stormed over to Sprx.

"I didn't think-"

"That's because you never think Sprx! I'm sick of it! It's your fault Chiro's in there!" Nova pointed towards the med-bay.

Sprx looked at the floor in quilt.

Antauri opened his eyes to stare at his brother and sister. He gritted his teeth and looked away, unable to look Sprx in the eye.

Otto was silent as he squeezed his monkey close to his chest.

"I-I'm so-"

"I don't want to hear it Sprx!" Nova held her hand up and smacked Sprx on the face. Sprx eyes widened in surprise as he held his smacked cheek.

"Just get out of here!"

Sprx took a shaky step back, before he ran to his red tube leading to his room.

The monkey fell silent. No one knew what to say. Nova slowly looked down at her hand.

She felt guilty. Sprx had told them what had happened. How was he suppose to have known that the girl they thought they were saving turned out to be some sort of monster? It was true, Sprx could have listened to Chiro and called for back up… but it only seemed like there were three formless. And they could have killed that girl by the time they got there. If only that little girl WAS actually a little girl.

The team whirled around when the med-bay doors swung open.

"Gibson… is Chiro okay?" Otto asked softly.

Gibson sighed. "He could be worst. His foot was crushed and the tissue was badly shredded. His arms will be fine in a week or two. But Chiro wont be able to walk normally for a while."

Nova sighed. "What was that thing?" she asked, remembering the beast that had attacked Chiro.

"I don't know, but it was surrounded by a dark aura of which I have never seen before." Antauri sighed.

Gibson stared around the room. "Where's Sprx?"

"In his room." Otto answered quietly.

Gibson frowned. "I'll… be on top of the Robot if you need me." Gibson sighed, turning towards his blue tube.

Gibson was up-set, the monkey team understood why. They all were.

Antauri stared into the med-bay, then floated over to his "son" and began to caress his hair. "Chiro…" he sighed.

"I… I'm sorry I couldn't protect you son." Antauri thought, as he closed his eyes.

Nova joined Antauri while Otto watched the two. He stared down at his green monkey.

He narrowed his eyes and started towards Sprx's red tube. He stepped inside and zoomed up to Sprx's room. He held his monkey close to his chest and he walked towards Sprx's room.

He held his hand out towards the door to knock on it… but froze when he heard a soft sniffle. Otto put his ear to the door and listened.  
>Was Sprx… crying? No way, Sprx never cried! Could what Nova had said really had this big of an effect on him?<p>

Otto silently opened the door and peeked in side. Sprx was rolled up into a tiny ball next to his bed and was crying into his knees.

Otto blinked in surprise. Sprx felt just a bad and worried as everyone else did… maybe even worst.

"Sprx." Otto said softly, tapping his shoulder.

Sprx gasped in surprise and turned towards his green brother. "O-Otto? W-What are you doing in here?" Sprx asked, turning away from Otto to whip his tears away.

"Gibson says Chiro's gonna be okay."

Sprx paused and softly smiled.

"T…That's good." He nodded, still not looking Otto in the eye.

Sprx felt weak and tired. The world was spinning around him.

"Sprx? Are you okay?" Otto asked when he saw Sprx hold his head.  
>"Y-Yeah… fine…. Don't worry about me, you should go check on Chiro and everyone else. They probably…. Don't want to see me right now. And I wouldn't blame them." Sprx stared at his hand, a deep pain in his eyes.<p>

Otto gasped softly. Sprx blamed himself… for everything.  
>"Sprx… It's not your fault, there is no way you could have known." Otto said softly.<br>"Yes it is!" Sprx snapped. "Chiro got hurt because of me! It's all my fault! If I had been there for him more, or listened to him instead of letting my stupid ego get in the way then he… he wouldn't…" Sprx gripped the side of his bed for balance, his vision beginning to blur.  
>"Sprx?" Otto asked in worry. "Sprx!" Otto gasped as the red simian fell to the ground. Otto ran to the red pilot and carefully picked him up. "Sprx! What's wrong?" Otto asked, placing his hand on Sprx's chest to support him. Otto's eyes widened when he felt something warm and sticky.<p>

He pulled his hand away from Sprx… he gasped at the blood that covered his hand.

"Your hurt" Otto whispered softly, staring at the gash on Sprx's chest.

"N-No I'm not." Sprx hissed, trying to pull away from Otto's grasp.

"Yes you are!" Otto yelled, setting his green monkey on the floor and grabbed Sprx's arm. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

Sprx struggled to pulled away, but was to weak to do so. "J-Just leave me alone."

"No! We need to get that wound checked out!" Otto argued.  
>Tears appeared in Sprx's eyes once again. "I said… I'm not hurt."<p>

"I can see the blood from here Sprx!" Otto yelled, placing his hands on Sprx's shoulder.

Sprx weakly tried to pull away.

"Stop fighting with me Sprx." Otto ordered, his serious side showing.

"T-The team wont… they won't care. They hate me." Sprx whispered.

"What?" Otto asked in shock

"They hate me because it's my fault… The kid… Chiro… he probably hates me too."

Otto shook his head. "No… no way Sprx, the team could never hate you." Otto said softly.

"Yeah they do!" Sprx cried, sobbing into Otto's shoulder. Otto could only stare at Sprx in shock. Sprx had never acted this upset before.

"Sprx… please, lets go get Gibson. He can fix ya up, then we can explain to the team what's goin on. They don't hate you Sprx, neither does Chiro. He even tried to say it wasn't your fault before he passed out."

Sprx blinked at that. "He… He did?"

Otto nodded. "Chiro understands that you just made a mistake Sprx. Don't you remember when he blamed himself for when me a Gibson got hurt?"

Sprx nodded, remembering how the kid had bawled his eyes out saying how sorry he was.

"So… lets go talk to everyone together." Otto smiled and held out his hand. Sprx stared at it for a long time.  
>"Okay." He said softly. "But… I'm really tired, can I rest for a bit?"<p>

"Of course." Otto grinned. He blinked as Sprx fell into his arm, his eyes were closed and his breathing was heavy.

Otto put Sprx's arm around his shoulder and began to drag him out of the room.  
>"Gibson!" Otto said into his communicator.<br>"Yes Otto?" Gibson asked, confused to why Otto would be calling him on his communicator.  
>"Get down to the med-bay!" Otto ordered as he dragged Sprx into his red tube and went shooting down.<p>

A couple second later, Gibson soon followed.  
>"Otto what's wro-" Gibson froze when he saw Sprx, and the blood coming from his chest.<p>

"He's hurt Gibson, I think that monster hit him or something." Otto explained.

Gibson quickly reacted. "That idiot, why didn't he tell me before?" Gibson whispered, as they dragged Sprx into the med-bay.  
>"What happened!" Nova gasped when she saw Sprx.<p>

"Seems the monster that attacked earlier got a whack at Sprx." Gibson announced, as him and Otto placed Sprx on the table next to Chiro.

"Why didn't he say anything before!" Nova demanded.  
>"He thought…' Otto paused. "He thought you guys wouldn't care." Otto said softly.<p>

The team turned to Otto in shock.  
>"Of course we care Otto." Antauri said slowly.<p>

"He didn't think so… he blames himself so much for what happened to Chiro… that he didn't think any of you would care about what happened to him." Otto stared at the ground.  
>"Sprx." Nova whispered in surprise.<br>"We blamed him to much!" Otto suddenly yelled. "There's no way any of us would have known that was a trap!"

The team looked at the ground in guilt. They shouldn't have yelled at Sprx like that.

"Is he… going to be okay?' Nova asked, taking Sprx's hand.

"The wound isn't serious, he should be fine in a couple of hours." Gibson said, staring down at Sprx.

Nova nodded. "Sprx… I'm so sorry." Nova whispered, as she placed her hand on Sprx's cheek where she had smacked him.

"We all are." Antauri said softly.

-Later that night-

"Uh." Sprx groaned, opening his eyes. "What happened?" Sprx asked, trying to sit up. Sprx's noise was stuffy and he head was throbbing like crazy.  
>"Great… head cold." Sprx whispered, staring around. He was in the med-bay and was next to a sleeping Chiro. Sprx stared down at his chest to see it was bandaged up.<p>

"Sprx?" a small voice asked. Sprx whirled around to see Chiro staring at him with his ocean colored eyes.

"Kid… your awake." Sprx said slowly.

"Yeah." Chiro said, sitting up. He gasped. "Sprx your hurt!"

Sprx glanced at his chest again. "Yeah… so are you. You should rest." Sprx said.

Chiro blinked and stared at his foot and forearms.

"Guess I can add these to the list of injuries I've had." Chiro grinned.

Sprx narrowed his eyes. "You shouldn't have even gotten those… it's my fault." Sprx stared at his hands.  
>"What? No it's not Sprx." Chiro argued.<br>"Yes it is." Sprx hissed in a low voice. "I should have listened to you instead of going off on my own. Now because of me, your in so much pain." Sprx stared at Chiro's foot.

Chiro could only stare at Sprx with wide eyes. His eyes softened.

"Sprx, you got hurt trying to protect me right?" Chiro stared at Sprx's bandaged chest.  
>"Y-Yeah." Sprx nodded slowly.<p>

"Thank you," Chiro smiled.

Sprx looked up in surprise.

"C-Chiro, you shouldn't thank me, it's my fault that yo-"

"It's not your fault Sprx, getting hurt is part of the job of being hero." Chiro interrupted. "No one could have known that the little girl would turn out to be some crazy monster. I don't blame you Sprx, and I never will. So please, forgive yourself." Chiro begged quietly.

Sprx didn't know what to say. How could the kid be so forgiving? Chiro swung his feet over the table and jumped down. He winced in pain and lifted up his injured foot.  
>"H-Hey, what are you doing kid." Sprx gasped as Chiro limped over to his table. Chiro pulled himself onto the table and grinned sheepishly at Sprx.<p>

"Your foot is hurt kid, you shouldn't be walkin around.' Sprx scolded.  
>"Sorry, but…" Chiro paused and smiled and pulled Sprx into a hug. "Thanks."<p>

Sprx blinked in surprise. "For… what?"

"Everything, just you know, being there for me." Chiro smiled.

Sprx could feel tears building in his eyes, but blinked them away and hugged Chiro back.

"Awe!' Chiro and Sprx froze when they heard that. They pulled away from each other and looked their shoulders to see Otto, squeezing the living day lights out of stuffed monkey.

"Group hug." Otto dashed towards the two, holding his arms out.  
>"W-Wait Otto my injuri-" It was too late. Otto had tackled Chiro and Sprx and Sprx yelled.<br>"OWWWWWWW! Otto I'm hurt!" Sprx yelled as his back hit the examination table.  
>"That's not was you said before." Otto smirked.<br>"What? What does that mean!" Sprx yelled.

Chiro laughed.

**Allie: I think this is my longest chapter yet!**

**Chiro: What's with me getting hurt every chapter?**

**Allie: You didn't get hurt in the first chapter, or the fourth. **

**Chiro: *sighs***

**Allie: Well I hope you all liked it!**

**Hyper force: This is a call out to our special friend MobileHolmes! Thanks for all the laughs!**


	7. Otto's monkey

**Chiro: Well, it's been a while since you up-dated this story. What's it about this time?**

**Allie: Well, I was thinking a couple nights ago, and I realized something. We never showed how Otto got his little monkey. **

**Chiro: Oh so this is another Otto/Chiro story huh?**

**Allie: Exactly my little hero!**

**Chiro: *sighs* your going to be the end of me, I just know it. **

**Allie: …You don't know the half of it**

**Chiro: Yea- wait, What!**

**Allie: Nothing my little hero, lets just get on with the one-shot!**

**Otto: Allie does not own SRMTHFG **

Otto loved the rain. It was like getting a bath while playing outside at the same time. But Antauri and Gibson said Otto couldn't go outside and play because he would get sick.

This left the bored green mechanic to stare out side the window.

Chiro came into the room and looked at Otto.

"Otto, what are you doing?" the young teen asked as he stared at Otto.

Otto sighed. "I'm bored." He whined.

Chiro chuckled at Otto. "Well, I'm going to the store if you want to come." Chiro smiled.

Otto thought for a moment. "Nah, I can't run around so it would just be boring." Otto sighed.

Chiro stared at the monkey. With nothing for Otto to fix or make, he must be awfully bored.

"Okay Otto." Chiro said, grabbing an umbrella.

Chiro walked up to his tube and stepped inside. Once he was at the bottom he opened the door at the Robot's foot.

"It's really pouring." Chiro said, staring out. Chiro opened the umbrella and placed it over his head before he stepped out. "Maybe if I hurry I can get back in time to play video games with Sprx and Otto." Chiro grinned, dashing down the street to the nearest store.

Shugazoom was quiet as Chiro ran down it's damp streets. The clouds were dark and the city seemed fall silent. The only sound was the light sound of rain hitting the rooftops.

As Chiro entered the store, he closed the umbrella and stared around. "Okay." Chiro said, grabbing a basket and placing the umbrella inside. "I need fruit and milk." Chiro muttered, looking down at his list.

The store was empty besides the two workers that were playing cards in the corner of the store.

Chiro quickly went through the isles, grabbing what ever he needed and placing it in the basket.

Chiro was just about to head over to the cash register when his eyes lingered over to a large piece of green fabric. Chiro stopped to stare at the green fabric that looked awfully like Otto's fur.

Chiro picked up the fabric and smiled. There wasn't much you could use for the fabric alone… but an idea so dawned in Chiro's mind. Chiro placed the fabric in his basket, grabbed some cotton, and some crayons.

Chiro grinned with excitement and quickly walked to the cash register.

Once the items were paid for Chiro rushed back to the Super Robot.

Once he returned home he placed the groceries away and went up his orange tube to his room.

The team had never seen him so eager to get to his room.

Maybe a new Sun Riders episode was on.

After a few hours Chiro appeared from his room, clutching a small green stuffed animal.

After being locked in his room for a couple hours, Chiro had finished his project. He quickly ran to Otto's room and knocked on the door.

Otto opened the door and stared up at the teen in confusion.  
>"Hi Chiro." Otto smiled. "What are you doing here?"<p>

The teen grinned with excitement as he hid a small green monkey behind his back.  
>"Well, I saw how you were really bored today. And I know there is not much for any of us to do recently, so I thought you might like this.' Chiro said, holding his arms out to show his creation.<p>

Otto's eyes widened at the sight before him.

In Chiro's grasp was a small hand made stuffed animal. It was shaped like a monkey and was green like Otto. The stitched were sown perfectly and the eyes and mouth with colored on with marker and crayon.

Otto slowly took the monkey and stared at it.

"Chiro… what is this for?" Otto asked softly.  
>Chiro shrugged sheepishly. "I just thought, that maybe this could keep you from being so bored all the time."<p>

Otto smiled. "Did you make this?"

"Yeah." Chiro blushed, rubbing his head.  
>Otto stared up at the teen with an ear-to-ear grin.<p>

"I love it Chiro!" Otto cheered, tackling the teen to the ground straddling his waist.

Chiro laughed and wrapped his arms around Otto.

Otto sat up to examine the stuffed monkey once more. He threw it into the air and caught it in his arms.  
>Chiro sat up and smiled.<p>

"Come on, lets go play!" Otto said, dragging the teen into his room and shutting the door.

Chiro and Otto's laughs filled the Super Robot for the rest of the day.

At some point the monkeys had to wonder where their teammates were. It was dinner and the two had not shown up for supper.

The team decided to investigate and was given the cutest scene they could ask for.

Once they had entered the green mechanics room they noticed the many kinds of toys that were scattered across the floor. In the middle of it all, was Chiro and Otto.

Both of them were fast asleep. Otto was had his arms wrapped around Chiro's head and Chiro's arms were around Otto's torso. In front of the two was a small green stuffed money.

The team smiled at their two youngest members. Not wanting to move the two sleeping angels the team grabbed a couple pillows and blankets. Antauri placed a pillow underneath Chiro's head and Nova placed on under Otto's, while Gibson and Sprx placed blankets on the two.

Then the team quietly turned off the lights, and left the room.

**Chiro: Oh, so that's how Otto got his monkey**

**Allie: Yup ^_^**

**Chiro: I like it, I didn't get hurt or anything in this chapter ^_^**

**Allie: What does that mean. **

**Chiro: Nothing really, you just always seem to enjoy writing stories about me being hurt or injured. **

**Allie: ,,, Okay yeah, you sort of have a point. But I just love those type of stories.**

**Chiro: Okay then, well… please review!**


	8. Antauri doubts himself

**Allie: All right! I'm back with a new chapter! **

**Chiro: What's this one about?**

**Allie: Well, you know how everyone has doubts about their abilities?**

**Chiro: Yes. **

**Allie: Well this chapter is about Antauri, and how he is able to keep moving forward. **

**Chiro: Ah, I see. ^_^**

**Antauri; Allie does not own SRMTHFG**

The Robot was quiet, not a sound was heard. Gibson wasn't working in his lab, Sprx wasn't bragging about his piloting skills, Nova wasn't yelling at Sprx, Otto wasn't making a new invention, and Chiro wasn't playing video games.

Why was that?

Oh, that's right. They all went out to go shopping to stock up on more food for the next week. This left the silver simian alone to meditate in his room.

Antauri opened his light blue eyes to stare at his new robotic hands. It hadn't been long since Chiro had given Antauri his new robotic body.

Antauri no longer needed to breath, eat, or sleep. Sure, he was happy to be with monkey team, and thankful to Chiro for giving him this body, but Antauri couldn't help but miss his organic body.

Even since he had gotten this new body, he couldn't help but fear losing control of it. Without an actually organic brain, he couldn't control his body as well as the others. He could lose control so much more easily.

"**Doubting your self are we?**_**" **_a voice laughed in Antauri's mind.

Antauri's eyes narrowed. "_Mandarin" _

Mandarin's voice laughed mockingly in Antauri's head.

"I do not fear you, Mandarin. Now leave or else." Antauri threatened.

"**Oh? How can a simian that can barley control his own abilities stop me?"**

Antauri was silent.

"**Face it Antauri, you may have a new body. But you are the same weakling you were before."**

"If I remember correctly, I defeated you several times before." Antauri closed his eyes to enter his own mind.

Mandarin appeared in front of Antauri, an evil smirk plastered on his face.

"That may be true, but you only defeated me with your pathetic monkey team. Your useless on your own." Mandarin folded his arms, his smirk never disappearing.

Antauri gritted his teeth.

"You couldn't even protect your precious "Chosen One." Mandarin laughed.  
>"Leave Chiro out of this!" Antauri snapped.<p>

Mandarin smirked. "Did I strike a nerve?"

Antauri transformed his hands into claws. How dare he bring his "Son" into this.

Mandarin smirked. Antauri was about to charge forward but was unable to move. "What?"

"Your right Antauri, your body is so easy to control." Mandarin smirked.

Antauri stopped struggling and gasped.

"Give up Antauri, no matter how hard you try, you'll forever be a useless pawn. Just look at yourself. Your own family doesn't even believe in you anymore."

Antauri's eyes widened. That couldn't be true, the monkey team-

"The monkey team was ready to give you up the minute you jumped to stop the dark one worm. The only reason Chiro ran to get you back was because apart of your energy that went inside him made him." Mandarin announced.

Antauri slowly looked down at his hands. Was that true? Was that the only reason Antauri was still there… because he made Chiro?

"Face it Antauri, no matter how hard you try, the humans you try to protect will abandon you in the end. Why would you need to try and change that? Would you even be able to change anything at all?" Mandarin voice started to echo through Antauri's mind.

"Would you be able to change how weak your own will is?" Mandarin form started to disappear.

Darkness began to consume Antauri. He felt as if he was falling into an endless pit of darkness and doubt.

_Could I change anything? Would I even be able to protect the monkey team? _

"**Of course you could." **

Antauri's eyes widened as two warms arms surrounded him and pulled him into a warm embrace.

Antauri's head rested on someone shoulders and his arms hung at his side.

"It may be true that we are weak, and we may never change. But if we weren't weak, we would never be able to get stronger."

Antauri slowly looked towards the figure to see a familiar raven colored hair.

"Chiro?" Antauri whispered.

Chiro looked towards Antauri with a warm smile. "You may have a new body Antauri… but that doesn't change who you are. I ran after you that day with my own will. Because you're my family Antauri, my dad."

Antauri stared at Chiro in shock. What was he doing here? How did he get here?

The space around Antauri and Chiro was no longer covered in darkness. A warming light covered them like a blanket.

"Humans are weak creatures… because we feel anger, fear, and sadness. We're afraid of dying and become selfish. But… that's why we try so hard to change. You protected us all when you sacrificed your self that day Antauri."

Chiro slowly pulled away from Antauri and took his hand.

"You protect everyone around you Antauri. That's why I know everything will change. Because we're weak, and try our best to live. That how we all end up becoming stronger. So please, believe in yourself. Believe in everyone around you, because they're there for you Antauri." Chiro smiled. "They all believe in you Antauri."

Antauri's eyes widened.

"It's time for you to wake up Antauri. For you to walk using your own strength."

Chiro smiled once more before his form disappeared.

"_Antauri, Hey! Antauri wake up!"_

Antauri vision began to blurr and everything turned white.

"Hey Antauri, Wake up!" voices yelled to Antauri.

Antauri opened his eyes to be greeted by smiling faces.  
>"Geez Antauri, it's not like you to fall asleep like that." Nova grinned.<p>

Antauri blinked. He was dreaming?

"We brought the groceries." Otto smiled.

"Yeah, come on! It's time for dinner." Sprx yelled towards him.

Antauri quickly stared around to see he was back at his room.

"Hey, are you okay Antauri?" Chiro asked, blinking at his "Father"

Antauri was silent for a long time. "Yeah… I'm fine." Antauri smiled, rising to his feet.

"Good, because your making dinner." Gibson smiled.

Antauri chuckled and nodded. The team turned to leave and Antauri stared at their backs.  
>"Chiro." Antauri called.<p>

Chiro looked over his shoulder at his "father" "Yes, Antauri?" Chiro asked.  
>"Thank you."<br>Chiro blinked in confusion. "For what?"

Antauri just smiled and walked out of the room, leaving a confused young teen behind.

**Allie: And…. We're done!**

**Chiro: Aww, that's was sweet.**

**Allie: yes, yes it was. How did you like it Antauri?**

**Antauri: *smiles***

**Allie: Ah, he smiled! He liked it!**

**Chiro: Please review. **


	9. Gibson the little sailor!

**Allie: I really stink at up-dating stories 0.0 I really have to work on that. Well, school has recently started for me, and I finally have a small little break, so here I am, writing another chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter**

**Chiro: What's this one about?**

**Allie: This chapter takes place during the Demon of the Deep episode, where the Hyper Force meets Captain Protius, and Gibson wears that cute little sailors outfit. ^_^**

**Chiro: Hey, I remember that! He was so cute!**

**Allie: I know! :D**

"We have reached the hostile depths. This begins the dangerous part of our journey," Captain Protius turned around as he spoke. He paused when he saw the blue scientist enter the room in his new outfit. "Welcome, Mr. Gibson." He nodded.

Gibson smiled towards his team and Captain Protius and lifted his head up to his head to salute everyone.

The monkey teams eyes widened at the sight of the teams scientist.

Gibson wore a long sleeved, white and dark blue stripped shirt, that was much too big for him, and went past his arms and legs. His hat was white and had a G letter on the top of it.

"Do you like it? It's a good fit." Gibson smiled as he walked up to his team, swinging his arms around wildly.

"Yeah, for a cabin boy! You got any orange juice, or melon balls?" Otto burst out into a fit of laughter as he pointed at the furious Gibson.

The rest of the monkeys continued to stare at Gibson, still unable to comprehend what he was wearing.

Chiro blinked. He couldn't help but cover his mouth with his hand and hold back an "Aww!"

"Were almost at our destination." Captain Protius announced, causing Gibson to turn to him. "We should prepare to disembark."

The team nodded in agreement.

-Time pass-

After disembarking from the Avenger, the team had made their way to the locked chess, which was sitting under a small light that was being shinned through the broken holes of the ship above.

Chiro was still shivering after the spirits passed through Nova and his body.

Nova, who was holding onto Chiro's head, held him a little tighter when she felt his body shiver.

A long form moved within the shadows that surrounded the chess.

"What is that?" Otto asked?

"AHH!" Gibson and Sprx screamed in shock as a long, magenta colored sea dragon shot out from the shadows, and towards them.

Captain Protius moved in front of them and fire his weapon at the beast.

The beams shot from the weapon bounced off of the creation with not effect.

The sea dragon growled in anger and the tentacles that hung from it's neck glowed, and fired a pink beam towards the team.

Nova's eyes widened and using her strength she turned Chiro's body out of the way.

Captain was not as quick at the monkey team though, and was hit across the left shoulder.

Captain Protius cried out in pain and as a bit of his suit was ripped open, and he used his hand to cover as much of the hole up as he could.

"Captain!" Gibson gasped. Gibson's eyes narrowed in anger and he quickly transformed his hands into drills. He jumped back and fired at the beast.

The sea dragon wailed in pain as Gibson's shot hit it beneath the neck, causing it to swim up above the team.

The team stood ready to fit as the creature lunged towards them.

As it neared them, a large green beam shot out, and sent the creature across the sea floor.

Gibson turned around with wide eyes to see Chiro kneeling down on one knee, holding his hands out.

Gibson smiled and winked at Chiro, who grinned back.

-Later (I'm skipping some scenes to get to the one-shot)-

"Captain, let me examine you." Gibson pleaded. "That creature must have badly seared your arm!"

"It wasn't the blast, it was the waters touch upon my skin." Captain Protius announced. "Part of a curse that was placed upon me a long time ago. If I am exposed to sea water, I will turn into one of, them." The captain spoke softly.

Chiro turned towards Captain Protius, his suspicions began to grow. "One of who?"

"There are most important things to attend to." Captain Protius said quickly, rising to his feet. "Let us examine the crystal." The Captain quickly walked to the door and stepped inside, leaving Chiro and Gibson alone.

Gibson stared after the Captain, worry and admiration in his eyes.

Chiro stared at Gibson as well. What was this? This feeling inside? Gibson had never acted this way around him, or the team, so why was he like this to Captain Protius.

Could it be that… he was jealous of the Captain.

"Don't be ridiculous Chiro." Chiro thought quickly. "You, jealous?" But the more Chiro thought about it, the more he realized it was true. He was jealous of Captain Protius…

He sighed softly and quickly rushed to meet the rest of the team to examine the crystal. He had to focus. Shugazoom needed him!

-Much later!-

Gibson sighed as he stared down at the sea below him. How could he have been so stupid?

"Don't blame yourself." Nova said softly.

"He tricked us all Gibson." Antauri agreed, folding his arms.

Gibson's eyes feel further to the sea. "How could I have been such a fool? Logically I should have seen it." Gibson's head fell in depression.

"It's okay Gibson." Chiro said softly. "You were listening with your heart, not your head."

"I just thought… that he was someone like, me." Gibson shook slightly, looking ready to cry.

"You stopped him to save the ENTIRE planet." Nova smiled brightly at him. "He was nothing like you."

Gibson's eyes widened and he smiled brightly at Nova's words.

The team turned towards the sea to stare at the sunset, happy smiles on all of their faces.

"Oh… Gibson." There was a weird tone in Chiro's voice.

Gibson blinked and turned towards his young leader. "Yes Chiro?"

"I wanted to say this when I first saw you, but I didn't want to embarrass you in front of Captain Protius…" Chiro's smile formed into a small smirk. "It's about that little outfit you were wearing before."

Sprx and Otto chuckled at the memory.

Gibson flinched, his cheeks getting hot. "I-I know, I looked ridiculous!" Gibson squeaked.

"I wasn't going to say that." Chiro said quickly.

"Y… You weren't?" Gibson asked.  
>Chiro shook his head with a sly smile. "I was going to say, you looked absolutely adorable."<p>

Gibson's eyes widened, and his face changed to the same color as Sprx's fur.

"C-C-Chiro!" Gibson squeaked, hiding his face from the team.

Otto and Sprx burst out into another fit of laughter.

"He's right Gibson, you were pretty cute." Nova chuckled.  
>"Nova!" Gibson cried<p>

"I know, he should dress up like that again for Halloween!"

"Otto!"

"Yes, that would be a wise choice. I sense his path probably leads back to that outfit."

"Antauri!"

Chiro nodded. "Right, so I'll keep this safe till then!" Chiro grinned in triumph as he pulled out the stripped shirt and sailor hat.

"No!" Gibson wailed, fleeing towards the Super Robot.

Chiro laughed as he watched the blue scientist scurry of to the safety of his lab. Though in truth, Chiro felt ashamed for feeling jealous of Captain Protius. Gibson was his teammate, his family, and his brother. Not underwater scientist could ever compete with that.

**Allie: Tada! And we end the One-shot here!**

**Nova: He was so cute!' **

**Chiro: He was pretty adorable :D**

**Allie: I know! I love the Demon of the Deep episode! **


	10. We're all a little selfish sometimes

**Chiro: It's been a long time since you up-dated this.**

**Allie: Yup! This is a Sprx/Chiro chapter! :D**

Chiro stumbled into the control room, his exhausted and injured team behind him.

The war with the Skeleton King had begun, and it was beginning to take its toll on the team. With their allies, the task was a little easier, but still exhausting.

It had been almost 2 months since the war began, and Chiro was beginning to get restless. Slouching down into his orange chair, he sighed. Glancing at his team, he saw that they were now all bandaged up and chatting about the next strategy.

Sprx on the other hand, folded his arms. "I just wish the Skeleton King would stay dead. I mean, we've destroyed him at least two times all ready."

"I know Sprx. We all feel the same." Nova said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Sometimes, I wish the Skeleton King had never been created." Sprx grumbled, glancing at Chiro for unknown reasons.

Nova, as if realizing what Sprx truly meant by that, nodded in agreement.

"I suppose we all do at some point." Gibson nodded, folding his arms.

"Yes, but we must not think too much on that thought. We can not change the past, and must try to embrace the future given to us." Antauri smiled weakly at his comrades, who nodded.

Chiro frowned, rising to his feet. "I'm going to go… rest a bit." He announced, stumbling towards his orange tube.

"Here kid, let me help ya." Sprx said, running after him. Giving the red monkey a thankful smile, the two entered their tubes, disappearing to Chiro's room.

Once they entered the light blue colored room, Sprx led his young leader to his bed. "Need anything kid?" he asked as he tucked Chiro in.

Chiro blushed in embarrassment. "I can tuck myself in Sprx. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, but you're still a kid." Sprx pointed out with a smirk.

Chiro pouted, but didn't argue any further. "Thanks I guess then." He muttered, looking away.

Sprx chuckled. "Well, have a nice nap kid. We'll call ya if anything happens." Sprx turned to leave, but stopped when Chiro grabbed his hand.

"Sprx." Chiro said softly. "Do you truly wish that the Skeleton King… never existed?"

Sprx, looking over his shoulder, frowned. "Not exactly kid." He admitted. "I guess I'm just upset that no matter how many times we defeat him, he always comes back. It's not fair, especially to you."

"Me?" Chiro asked, sitting up a bit.

Sprx pouted at him, his job at tucking in the young teen gone to waste. "Yeah kid, I mean…. We're wasting your childhood going after this guy." Sprx said softly, lifting him self up to sit at the end of the bed.

Chiro blinked a bit. He had never thought of it as wasting. He wondered if this bothered the other monkeys though.

"Plus, you always get hurt. It's not right for a kid like you to be out on the front line. I know we can't really stop ya from doing it anyway, but it just never sits right with me." Sprx glanced at Chiro's arms, which were covered with scars from past battles.

Chiro stared at Sprx in shock, never realizing he felt this way.

"I'm sorry kid, that you were chosen for this. I'm not sure if you're happy with that life you have right now, but I'm sorry you have to go through all this." Sprx whispered, holding his hand out to caress Chiro's head.

Chiro felt his cheeks turn red, and frowned. "Sprx." He said softly.

"Hmm?" Sprx asked.  
>"Is it…" Chiro paused.<br>"What is it kid?" Sprx tilted his head.

"Is it selfish of me to be… a little happy that the Skeleton Kind was created?" Chiro asked softly, staring at his hands. Sprx blinked, surprised at Chiro's words.

"What do you mean kid?"

"I mean, I know the Skeleton King is bad and he has ruined hundreds of lives, so is it selfish of my to be a little happy that he was created?" Chiro announced a little louder.

"Why would you be happy?" Sprx demanded, more out of confusion then anger.

"If he was never created… then…" Chiro bit his bottom lip.

"Then?" Sprx motioned for him to continue.

"I never would have… become apart of the monkey team." Chiro admitted, trying to hold back his tears. "I know it's selfish, and that it's wrong to be happy that the Skeleton King was created, b-but I-" Chiro covered his face with his hands.

"Chiro." Sprx whispered softly.

"If it wasn't for him… I wouldn't have a family or friends…." Chiro's shoulders shook violently from the tears he hid behind his hands.

"Hey… don't cry kid." Sprx crawled closer to him, trying to remove his hands so he could see Chiro's face.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry Sprx." Chiro whimpered.

"Don't be kid. If it makes you selfish for thinking that way then… I'm selfish too."

Chiro slowly looked up from his hands, his eyes a light color of pink from his tears. "W-What?" he stuttered.

"I said 'Not exactly' when you asked if I wished the Skeleton King was never created. I'm slightly glad he is around though too. The monkey team was formed because of him and we have our comrades because of him. Best of all, we got you from him kid." Sprx grinned.

Chiro sniffed, staring at Sprx in surprise. Sprx reached out his hand, whipping away a few of the tears.

"That makes you, the monkey team, and me, all a little selfish." Sprx smiled softly.

Chiro's bottom lip quivered. "S-Sprx." He whispered, more tears beginning to fall as he pulled the red pilot into a hug.

Surprised at first, Sprx slowly relaxed, hugging Chiro back with all his might. "Hehe, come on kid… don't go soft of me." Sprx mumbled into his shoulder.

"I-I can feel your tears too Sprx." Chiro stuttered, grinning.  
>"S-Stupid. Pilots don't cry." Sprx snapped, tightening his grip, refusing to show his face to the young leader.<p>

The two stayed like that for a few more minutes, before Sprx eventually pulled away.

After that, Sprx had tucked Chiro back in, and began to tell him a story about one of the greatest pilots that ever lived. Neither realizing that four colored monkey were just outside the door, listening to the whole thing.

After all, everyone, no matter who you are, is a little selfish at some point.

**Allie: ._. Well. I feel very happy with this one. **

**Chiro: I'm selfish**

**Allie: I'm selfish too! It's okay though, we'll be selfish together. That's why, (If you bother to read these little messages at the bottom) I challenge you to send me a review, telling me one thing you're selfish about. **

**Chiro: I'm selfish because I'm a little happy the Skeleton King is around. **

**Allie: Good start my little hero *claps* I'm selfish, because I don't play with my younger sister often, even though I know she lonely cause no one else plays with her. **

**Chiro: That's mean. **

**Allie: Shh it Chiro. I'm lazy. I'm trying to work on that problem though and become less lazy. **


	11. I'll be just fine now

**Allie: Wow, it has really been a long, LONG, time since I last updated this. **

**Chiro: What exactly were you doing this whole time anyway. **

**Allie: Well you know… normal stuff. Hockey, school, more school, lots of school, my computer broke down a few times, my other stories, and…yeah. That's about it. **

**Chiro: Not really a decent excuse. **

**Allie: It's a very decent excuse! So watch your tone or I might make you get hurt in this chapter. **

**Chiro: You wouldn't!**

**Allie: I would!**

**Chiro:… Fine**

**Allie: Haha! Victory!**

The monkey team was silent, staring at their silent Leader in worry. It had started the night before, this long silence.

Chiro had not said a word since lunch yesterday. It had begun to worry the monkeys to what was wrong with their young leader.

"C-Chiro, would you like some pancakes?" Otto asked with a weak smile, hoping it would get the young boy to speak and acknowledge them.

Slowly looking up from his feet, Chiro shook his head, showing a no. With that, Chiro rose from his chair and towards his orange tube, his shoulders slouched.

Once the young teen disappeared up to his room, the team looked at each other.

"What's with the kid lately?" Sprx asked, placing his fork on the table.

"I don't know, he's been like this since yesterday." Nova said softly, glancing towards the orange tube.

"Yes, I sense something is troubling him. He does not wish to speak with me about it though." Antauri added.

Gibson frowned. "Is he feeling bad? Sick perhaps?"

"I don't think that's it, cause he was training fine this morning, he just seems…" Otto trailed off.

"Distracted?" Sprx guessed.

"Yeah." Otto nodded quickly, looking towards his red colored brother.

"Should we go talk to him?" Nova asked.

Antauri shook his head. "No. Forcing the problem out won't help, we should know that." The group nodded, remembering the time they had almost pushed Chiro away entirely for not listening to what he wanted to say and trying to force Chiro's problems out. (This is from my story, Stay With Me. ^_^)

"So, what do we do then?" Gibson inquired.

The group was silent. "Be there for him when he wishes to tell us what is wrong." Antauri answered.

Nodding in agreement the team quickly finished their breakfast. After that the day was pretty quiet. The Skeleton King did not attack, and the City was at peace, at least for today.

The sky was shinning and joy filled the City. There was a sad atmosphere in the Robot though. Mainly from the team's young leader, who seemed depressed for unknown reasons?

At one point in the day, Chiro approached the monkeys, the frown still on his face.

"I'm…. going out for a while." he announced, shocking the monkey team. Though they were glad he finally spoke, it still worried them to where the young teen wished to go.

"May we ask where?" Gibson asked softly. Chiro frowned a bit, shuffling his feet.

"Out." he answered meekly, not willing to answer anymore questions. The monkey couldn't get any more answers from the boy, and let him go.

Exiting through his tube, the monkeys looked at him.

"I'm worried." Nova confessed.

"As am I." Antauri nodded.

"Lets follow him. It couldn't hurt just to watch him." Sprx suggested. The rest of the team slowly agreed and ran for their tubes after their boy. Once they exited the robot, they instantly hid behind a few trees, staring around for their leader.

"There he is." Otto said, pointing ahead, just in time to see Chiro turn the corner. Running after him, the team glanced over the corner, staring down the narrow street.

Unable to understand where Chiro was going, the monkeys followed quietly.

Within a few minutes, they came to a stop in front of a flower shop.

"Why does he want to come here?" Sprx questioned, peeking out from behind a bush.

"Maybe… he knows a person who works here?" Nova suggested. The monkeys crouched a bit lower as Chiro entered the store. Watching closely through the windows, they saw Chiro grab a few flowers at random.

With a frown, he approached the cashier, who gave him a sad smile. The cashier's lips began to move, and Chiro nodded. Unable to understand what they were saying the monkeys sighed.

Once the flowers were paid for, and were placed in a plastic bag, Chiro took them into his hands. As he approached the doors, the Cashier called out to him, causing him to turn around and look at her.

She rushed to Chiro, jumping over the counter. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she gave him an encouraging squeeze.

Gulping, Chiro gave her the saddest smile the monkeys had ever seen. The cashier's eyes widened and her hand fell limp at her side.

"Good bye." Chiro said softly as he opened the door and stepped out into the street. Looking around, Chiro continued his journey. Realizing they needed to move, the monkeys ran after him.

The monkeys gasped when Chiro suddenly started to sprint, turning the corner.

"Quick, after him." Antauri said as the monkeys began to sprint as well. Turning the corner, they saw Chiro jump over a couple fences, towards the park.

"Is he going to the park?" Otto asked.

"No, I don't think so." Gibson answered, hopping over a few fences, trying to be quiet so Chiro wouldn't hear him.

After 10 minutes, the monkeys reached their destination.

Large metal poles fenced the area, showing the only entrance was a large metal gate.

Stepping inside, the monkeys could see their young leader marching up a hill, where a tree stood tall. Not taking in their surroundings, they tiptoed after him.

Their young leader suddenly crouched down in front of two stone graves, placing the flowers delicately in front of them.

The monkey froze.

Were those…?

Taking a quick take around, the monkey's hearts plummeted.

_They were in a graveyard. _

Did that mean that those gravestones were… that today was….?

The questions couldn't properly flow to the monkey's brain. Even for Gibson, the smartest of them all, it was hard to completely comprehend the situation.

It would explain though Chiro's behavior. His restlessness, and silence. The frown he gave to the flower shop owner, and the reason he did not wish to tell the monkeys were he was going.

This was the day… Chiro's parents had died.

The monkeys paused where they were, only a few feet behind their leader hiding behind a large Oak tree. Whether Chiro knew they were there or not, he didn't say at first. He just stared sadly at the tombstones.

"Hey mom…. Dad." He said softly, as if speaking to thin air. "It's been 7 years since you left Dad. Nine for you mom. Ah, but don't worry." Chiro panicked a bit, as if his parents really were there, and just gave him a worried and sad look. "It's okay. Right now, I'm happy. I have a new family. They are really nice. I wish you could have met them. " Chiro's soft smile grew as he placed the flowers in a different order. Sitting in front of the graves, he continued.

Nova covered her mouth, reaching for the closest hand near her, Sprx's. He didn't protest or say any smart comment at this gesture, and held her hand tightly.

"I'm even a hero now!" Chiro laughed. "Would you believe that? I remember when I was little, you told me I would make an awesome super hero dad." Chiro played with his bangs a bit, his smile never faltering. "So you don't have to worry about me, okay? I know you're both upset that I'm doing something so dangerous, and thanks. I have the monkey team watching my back though, so I'll be fine. Getting injured is part of the job after all."

Antauri folded his arms, narrowing his eyes a bit, looking at his feet in slight regret. He wished that his 'son' would never have to get injured. No matter how much he tried though, he couldn't protect the boy from everything.

"Oh, I still haven't told you about the monkey team, have I?" Chiro hit his forehead for forgetting such an important detail. "Were to start though. Okay um… there is Otto. He is the green robot monkey. He's like an older brother, yet like a younger brother at the same time. So I get along with him great. He's a great mechanic who can build anything. So don't let his looks fool you. Anyone who has underestimated him regrets it as soon as they see him in battle. His hands turn into saws. And no mom, he's never tried to cut me with the saws." Chiro sighed, as if he could already hear his mothers gasp of worry.

Otto covered his mouth, trying to stifle a small giggle. Yet his face burned bright red. To think Chiro thought so much of how he battled, it made him embarrassed.

"Then there is Gibson. He's a lot like the 'smart and responsible" older brother type. He's the Blue monkey whose hands can turn into giant drills. He's the brain of the team and his lab is awesome. I mean, a lot of the stuff he says is confusing, but once he gets going, it's actually pretty cool. I'm a little envious he knows so much. He's teaching me a lot too, so you don't have to worry about me going to school." Chiro grinned.

Gibson silently cleared his throat, feeling touched for Chiro's words. To think that his young leader thought so greatly of him, it made him proud to call him his 'little brother'.

"Ah, then there is Sprx. The red one, whose hands can turn into giant magnets,. Sprx is like the "cool and outgoing" brother. Sprx and Gibson fight a lot too. It's sometimes funny to see what silly things they argue about. Sprx is the main pilot of the team. He can fly anything. He taught me all I know about flying too. I wish you could see his tricks dad. I know you and him would get along great." Chiro laughed. "Though you might think he is a bad influence mom." Chiro's voice went silent.

Nova covered her mouth, almost letting out a hardy laugh.  
>"Shh it." Sprx grumbled lowly.<p>

"Then, there is Nova, the yellow Monkey. Her hands turn into giant fists which can smack down any enemy." Chiro smiled to himself. "She is a lot like you mom. She so much like a "mother figure" sometimes I accidentally call her 'Mom" without thinking." Chiro blushed a bit. "She's kind, and caring. You and her would really get along, I'm sure of it."

Nova felt like crying. Only Chiro could move Nova so much by simple words.

"And even though I don't remember much of you mom, I definitely remember how scary you were when angered. Nova is a lot like that too." Chiro laughed.

Sprx snickered a bit, causing Nova to glare at him, silencing the red pilot.

"And although she doesn't like to admit it…" Chiro's voice got softer, making the team to lean in to hear. "Nova has a crush on this… certain guy. I can't say his name, cause I promised her I wouldn't, sorry." Chiro smiled.  
>"Gah." Nova's face brightened to the color of a tomato. Especially after all of the other gave her "Oh really?' looks.<p>

"Shut up." She threatened them all softly.

Sprx didn't look as amused though. He actually looked a little mad, and worried. Nova liked someone, since when? AND WHO? Oh well, that didn't matter right now. Cause the guy holding her hand right now, was him.

Sprx's red turned a little redder, if possible, at the sudden thought. _What was he thinking?! So what if he was holding Nova's hand right now!? It didn't mean anything… right?_

"Then…" the team stopped, looking out from behind the tree again. "There is Antauri."

Antauri blinked. So it was finally his turn now.

"He's the black- or um silver monkey. Okay well, he was black, but a lot of things happened and he turned into a silver monkey." Chiro frowned softly. "It was my fault really. I wasn't strong enough to save the world on my own. So Antauri had to sacrifice himself for everyone."

_That's not true Chiro." _Antauri thought desperately. Chiro wasn't weak at all. Had he always blamed himself for what happened with the Dark One?

"But um… Antauri is really wise. When I first met the team I was positive that he should have been leader, not me. Even sometimes now I think that. He's wise, kind, and an amazing friend. A 'Father figure". He's so much like you dad. Always knowing what's on my mind and knowing just the right things to say to cheer me up." Chiro grinned. "He even ruffles my hair like you use too. Though when he does that I suddenly feel like I'm five." Chiro blushed a bit. "Rain (Girl from my story "Stay with me") even said it was adorable how Antauri, who is so much more smaller then me, would reach up to ruffle my hair." Chiro's face brightened even more.

The team chuckled a bit at their young leaders adorableness.

"Oh yeah, and speaking of Rain, I saw her again recently. After the orphanage closed down I didn't think I would be able to again. Because of the monkey team though I got to." Chiro grinned. "It was nice to see her again. She is so much more like an adult now, and she is even running her own place for kids called "The Fun House". It's really cool." Chiro laughed.

The team smiled at their leader.

Chiro suddenly feel silent, his shoulders shacking a bit as he let out a shudder. "S-So, don't worry." A single tear fell down the young boys face as he looks towards the gravestones. "I'm okay." He smiled weakly. Chiro sniffed. "But… I would be lying if I said…" Sobs began to escape from Chiro's mouth, which still held a smile. "I didn't miss you both!"

The monkeys couldn't take it anymore and bolted forward.

"Chiro!" They called desperately, causing him to jump in surprise.

All the monkeys wrapped their arms around the young boy's waist, tackling him to the ground.  
>"Eh?" Chiro gasped, staring at them in shock. Not because of the sudden tackle hug, he was use to that, but because all of them, even Antauri whose body was made of complete medal, was crying.<p>

"W-Why?" he questioned.  
>"You don't have to be so strong kid!" Sprx yelled. "We're here for you!"<p>

"So you can talk to us whenever you want." Nova added desperately.

"You don't have to cry by yourself." Otto nodded vigorously.

"We're family after all.' Gibson announced.

"We're all here for you Chiro." Antauri lifted up a hand, using his metallic thumb to whip away a stray tear of his "sons" face.

Chiro stared at them in shock, slowly frowning. "G-Guys." He hiccupped. "T-Thank you." He grinned, wrapping his arms around them in a tight embrace.

None of the monkeys disagreed, and hugged their boy back.

After a few minutes of sobs and constant hugging, Chiro's soft voice reached their ears. But his voice was not for them, but for two other very important people in his life.  
>"Do you both see? Mom? Dad? My new family." Chiro grinned to the sky. "I'll be just fine now, with them by my side."<p>

**Allie: Ahh! Chiro! You sweet little boy. *Hugging him with all my might***

**Chiro: *****whines* Allie!**

**Allie: I can't help it! You are so cute! Aww, Chiro!**

***Monkey's come and join the hug***

**Chiro: Ah! Not you guys too! *blushing like mad***

**Monkeys: We can't help it Chiro!**


	12. Preview for a new Story! I Remember You

**Allie: Alright! Another new chapter! And guess what everyone! This chapter is like a little preview to my new fanfic I will be making soon! XD**

**Chiro: A new fanfic? Sweet :D**

**Allie: Yup! So please read this!**

(Remember everyone; this is a preview for my new fanfic, which will be up shortly called "I remember you")

Chiro let out a gasp of exhaustion as he hunched forward, resting his hands against his knees. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face, dripping to the floor in a small puddle. "Gross…" he muttered, lifting his face to rub away any other traces of sweat with the towel draped over his shoulders. Glancing towards the clock, he was satisfied to see that it was now 3:02. His training session was now done, and he could now hand the room off to another one of the team. If he remembered correctly, it was Nova's turn to train now.

It was odd, for the past few days Chiro had been training by himself. None of the team offered to train him and had been busy lately.

Not that he could blame them. With the various attacks of Skeleton King, the team had fallen behind to the chores, inventions, experiments, meditating, and reading.

Luckily, Sprx had been given the chores with this week since he was foolish enough to anger a certain yellow monkey right after an extensive attack against the Skeleton King.

Stepping out of the room, Nova quickly passed by him. "Good job Chiro. You can go rest now if you want. We've had a tough week after all." She smiled softly, grabbing his hand long enough to give it a small squeeze before she let go.

"Thanks Nova. Don't push yourself in there too much either." The young hero smiled back.

Giving a small chuckle Nova said, "What me? Over work myself?"

Grinning Chiro stopped to tell Nova one more thing. "Oh Nova. So since I can rest a bit, I'm going to go head over to Rain's." He explained. (For those who don't know, Rain is a character from my story "Stay with me". She is an old Child hood friend of Chiro's who went to the same orphanage with him before it closed down. Rain runs a little place called "The Fun House" where kids of all ages can go just to be kids. They can have fun, relax, and have the freedom away from their parents. Though there are rules, Rain allows the kids the freedom most of them are never allowed to have)

(If any of you want to see what Rain looks like, you can go to my DeviantArt to the name AllieJenzie. The link is also on my profile XD)

Looking over her shoulder at him, she nodded. "Alright, see ya soon."

With that the young hero eagerly exited the Super Robot and to the large 4 story apartment building that had been changed into the beloved building known as the Fun House.

The familiar white painted fence surrounded by the multitude arranges of flowers of all kind was the first thing that came into Chiro's view.

Jumping up to the porch Chiro gave the door a few knocks and pressing the doorbell just for extra measure.

The similar sound of children screaming **"DOOR BELL, DOOR BELL, DOOR BELL!**" Came from within the house.

That was a siren the younger kids would yell to some of the oldest in the house, allowing them to know from anywhere in the building that someone was at the door.

"Don't worry you little ankle bitters, I got it!' A new voice shot out from behind the door. The door was swiftly swung open, a red headed, camo wearing teen standing behind it. Her bright green eyes blinked at him rapidly, trying to remember just who he was.

Her bangs had been pulled back, showing off a slightly pink scare leading across her left eye. Even to this day Chiro wasn't sure how she had gotten that scare, but didn't really feel like asking about it.

"Hello Ashren." Chiro grinned.  
>"Well if it isn't pudding cup!" Ashren, one of Rain's many friends and constant visitors to the Fun House, exclaimed.<p>

"Chiro." He corrected.

"Right. I'll get it one of these days." She shrugged, stepping aside to let him through. As Chiro stepped into the building, he sighed contently at the sweet smell of scented candles and flowers.

It was always so relaxing at this place, yet very hectic at the same time. Chiro didn't have a clue on how Rain managed it all by herself.

"Well, take off your shoes, you're silly sweater vest, what ever you want. Make yourself at home." Ashren waved him off absentmindedly, returning towards the kitchen.

The bottom floor of this large building was rather home like. It was where Rain actually lived. Her room was right down at the end of the hall, just past the kitchen. Her living room was too the left where many of the kids gathered around dinnertime to watch movies or to watch the Sun Riders. While her kitchen, made just for in case several dozens of kids suddenly stayed for dinner, had every ingredient and utensil imaginable.

"What'cha cooking?" Chiro asked, peeking his head into the kitchen.

"Oh, just some of grandmama's special brand of coffee hot chocolate." She grinned, holding up the large pot.

"Coffee hot chocolate?" the young hero questioned.  
>"Why of course. What other way to cheer up a down house leader!" Ashren cackled.<p>

Tilting his head, Chiro frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You don't know?" Ashren sent him a look of puzzlement. "Rain's been down a bit lately. She's more distant for some reason."

"Rain?" Chiro couldn't believe the sound of that. Rain, the kind and over-active teen, down in the dumps? What could have possibly caused that? "Why is that?" he pushed on.

Letting out a shrug, Ashren sighed, which wasn't like her, "I dunno kid. I've only started to realize it recently myself. She's good at hiding her feeling after all. Maybe it is stress or all the kids? Though the community isn't helping much. The city has been on her case about how influentially correct this place is. They think that we might not be the most perfect influence for these kids. What a bunch of crap that is though, am I right?" Ashren shook her head at the ceiling.

Chiro couldn't help but agree. Rain was the most mature and responsible person he knew. She was the perfect role model. Perhaps since she had only recently turned 18 and was running such a large place by herself the city thought she couldn't handle it?

Yet letting a 13-year-old boy protect them was perfectly okay.

"Either way though, she won't talk to me about." Ashren murmured softly, placing the back of her hand to her forehead. "Me, her bestest friend in the world! Oh what cruel events fate has placed upon me!"

Chiro stared at the older girl dully. That was Ashren for you. Always taking things was to over-board. "M-Maybe she just needs a day off?" he suggested. He knew how hard it was to have such large responsibilities. Sometimes all the stress just pilled up so much that he felt like he would just burst if he tried to continue. However the monkeys helped him threw all those times. They supported him and gave him someone to talk to, to get out his frustrations.

Did Rain have anyone like that? Although she constantly listened to others problems, did she ever take the time to stat her own? Now that he thought about it, Rain had never once complained about anything since he came to know her. Never once did she whine, or cry about what was thrown at her.

She only praised for what she was given to her in her life.

"Hey, maybe you can talk to her pudding cup!' Ashren suggested.

"Chiro."

"Right, whatever. Anyway, you've known her much longer then I have. Maybe you can persuade her to tell you what's been nipping at her nerves. Give a chance to shack off what is on her shoulders."

Rubbing his chin, Chiro nodded. "I can try."

"Great! Now go bring this to her." Forcing a steam hot of hot chocolate coffee into his hands, Ashren sent Chiro down the hall and on his way. Slowly walking down the hall as to not spill any of the drink, Chiro slowly made it to Rain's room.

Using his feet, he softly knocked on the door. "Uh… Rain?" he called.

First there was silence, then the sound of the doorknob turning. "Oh… Chiro?" the door slowly creaked open, and Rain came into sight.

Her long black hair had been pulled back, curling around her shoulders and back. Her bangs, hanging down as usual, covered her left eye, masking the beautiful light purple color.

"Hey Rain, brought you some of Ashren's Hot chocolate… coffee." Chiro still didn't understand how Ashren had come to mix these two things.

"Ah, thanks." Rain smiled carefully taking the cup from. "Would you like to come in?" Rain motioned for him to enter. Shrugging Chiro stepped in, not sure if it was okay or not to enter an older girls room. Surprisingly enough, this room wasn't much different from the ones upstairs. It had a single closet, a bed, but several of Rain's favorite band posters posted up on the wall.

Taking a small sip, Rain sat down on her bed, patting the spot next to her for Chiro to join her. Accepting the offer, Chiro hopped onto Chiro's bed, momentarily wondering how she was able to find one so soft.

"I'm surprised you came to visit today Chiro." Rain mumbled, placing her cup down of her bookstand.  
>"What do you mean?" Chiro tilted his head.<p>

"Well, the city has been attacked a lot recently. So I thought you would be home, preparing for the next attack or resting." Rain looked at him, worried that the young boy might be over exerting himself.

Giving a small nod, he shrugged. "Nah, I'm fine. It's true the Skeleton King had been attacking much more frequently though. However, the monkeys and me are ready for him. We're used to this kind of stuff anyway." Chiro grinned at her. "I'm actually glad I came today. It feels like I'm getting a quick break from all the fighting and getting to hang out with friends."

Nodding, Rain smiled at him. "We'll you are always welcome here Chiro."

"Thanks." He paused, wondering if he should bring up the subject Ashren talked about with him. "So… how are you recently Rain?"

A little surprised by the question, she gave him a warm smile. "I'm fine, thanks for asking." She looked towards her purple covered carpet, her smile never fading.

"_She is good at hiding her feelings, after all." _Ashren's words echoed in her brain. Rain had always been good at hiding when she was worried or sad. He had come to realize that long ago.

"Are you sure about that?" he inquired. Startled, the glanced at him.

"…Yeah."

"Ashren's been worried about you, y'know. She is actually the one who told me you've seemed a little down lately." Chiro looked towards the cup of hot chocolate coffee Ashren had made.

"…Really now." Rain folded her arms, folding her legs over one another. "So she sent you here to check on me?" she chuckled.

"I came to make sure you were okay myself." Chiro insisted.

Rain fell silent. "Hmm, seems I can't keep a secret from you two for long." She chuckled dryly. "I guess you could say I've… 'been down' lately."

"Why?" Chiro asked.

Rain shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe I'm on my last leg of stamina? This place is getting harder and harder to run each day. Lately some things have been happening in the fun house that have made the city question if I can handle this place or not."

"What sort of things?" Chiro frowned.

Rain bit her bottom lip. "A few days ago on of the walls on the third floor collapse suddenly. Although it is fixed and much more sturdy now, one of the kids almost got crushed. Although there was no explanation to what caused it, the city is holding me responsible."

"That's ridiculous!" Chiro gasped.

Shrugging, Rain continued, "Stuff like that has been happening a lot lately. Rats were found in the basement, not sure how they got there. We cleaned and check that place every week. Then the railing on the roof suddenly fell off without any explanation either. The city just thinks that I'm not taking much time to check the safety of things in this place." Rain rubbed her temples. "Honestly, I'm starting to think they're right."

"That is impossible Rain. No one is more suited for this job then you! A few things broke, that happens. The city can't blame you for that. I mean, a lot of things in the city get broken everyday."

"Haha, that's true. Some are even broken by the hyper force, no?" Rain chuckled.

Chiro flinched. "Hehe, can't argue there. And that is exactly my point Rain. The monkeys and me don't intend for anything to break or get destroyed in our battles. Things still do anyway though due to the skeleton king. Most of the things you've been dealing with are just because of the buildings old age." Chiro insisted.

Nodding, she understood the point he tried to get across. "Yeah… I know."

Frowning at her, he tilted his head. "The Fun House isn't the only problem though, is it?"

Giving him a small frown, she shrugged. "Yeah Chiro. I'm afraid though… that's just a little too hard to talk about at the moment. I'm not even sure how to explain my problems to you threw words anyway." Rain sighed, running her hand threw her bangs.

"What do you mean?"

Rain looked at him, frowning. "I've been having dreams lately Chiro. Dreams of the past. Memories." She paused to take a deep breath. "Memories that I thought I had forgotten long ago. I think there is a reason though that I am remembering them now though. Like there is something important that I have to do, and I need your help to do them Chiro."

"Help? What sort of help?"

"I don't know yet. However, I think whatever it is, it is going to happen soon."

"Well, what sort of dreams have you been having?" Chiro asked.

Rain paused, hesitant to share. "Dreams of before my parents died. When I met… an old friend. And old friend that I think… is an enemy of yours."

Chiro frowned. What did she possibly mean by that? "An enemy? Who?"

Opening her mouth to answer, a large buzzer cut her off.

"**Chiro! Come in Chiro!"**

Looking towards his communicator, Chiro pressed down on it. "This is Chiro here, what is the problem Otto?" he asked.  
>"<strong>A large pack of formless was just picked up on our scanners. We need you towards the south-east part of the city, and quick!"<strong>

"Roger Otto. I'll be there soon. I'm sorry Rain, I have to go." Chiro jumped to his feet.

"I understand." Rain nodded softly, her face pale. Pausing to stare at her in worry, he took her hand. She looked up at him in surprise.

"Hey listen, don't push yourself too hard okay? I'll be right back Rain. We can finish talking about your odd dreams later, okay?"

Closing her mouth, she nodded. "…Yeah."

Giving her hand a comforting squeeze, Chiro ran for the door, bursting through it to run towards the exit, changing into his hyper form on the way.  
>Ashren watched him go, bringing her hand to her mouth. "Go get em' pudding cup!"<p>

"CHIRO!"

"WHATEVER!"

Rain, left alone in her room, stared down at her hand. It slowly began to tremble.

"_I'll be right back Rain." _

Bringing her hand to her chest, she clutched her shirt tightly. "…Right back, huh?" She murmured softly. "I think that is what I'm afraid of Chiro. What if you never come back? What if you leave forever… just like _he _did?" Flopping down on her bed, Rain hid her face in her sheets. "I don't even know what to do anymore." She mumbled into her covers. Slowly reaching her hand up, she reached for something that she had hidden under her pillow.

For some reason, although Chiro was gone, she felt as if she could talk to him a little bit better this way. When she couldn't see him.

Her words she desperately wanted to tell him spilled out of her mouth faster then she could stop them.

Too bad Chiro wasn't there to hear them.

"Because you see Chiro… I've remembered someone very important. Someone who I wish I never had. Someone who I know if you knew about, you might not be able to come here anymore. And what is worst, I don't understand why I remember him. From what you've told me, I should never have met him. But I did!"

Rain gritted her teeth. "I met him 10 years ago. I don't even understand how I did, but I met him. And Chiro… he was my friend Chiro. My very precious friend who disappeared. A friend you said you've fought many times already…."

Retracting the item from under her pillowcase, she examined it carefully.

It was but a toy. A stuffed animal in the shape of a monkey.

An orange monkey.

"_I remember you… Mandarin." _

)DUN DUN DUN( **Important message, please read**

Allie: What is with this cliffhanger! This preview?! Just a reminder this is a preview for my new story "**I remember you" **which will be out in a few days. Please tell me what you think of this odd preview! XD I'm really going to enjoy writing this story though, I can tell!

**IMPORTANT QUESTION! PLEASE ANSWER!... IF you want of course ^_^"**

Anyway guess, I need some OC's for the story "I remember you!"

This OC will probably be one of the kids that come to "The Fun House!"

You're OC can basically be any age from 2 to 17 :D

So if you want to add you're OC just send me a review saying the

**Age: (**2 to 17 please ^-^ Remember, this place is a place for kids)

**Name: (**Sarah, George Lucy, it doesn't matter. I welcome all names! XD)

**Hair color: (**Any colors welcomed! XD)

**Eye Color: (**Anything! XD Bring on the rainbow!)

**Personality: **(You can go wild with this one! Try to be specific!)

**Background** (if you want. Or I can just make up a random back ground for them): Example: A bad boy/girl who likes to smoke and doesn't get along great with their parents, but has an odd craving for chocolate. Doesn't like kids much, but enjoys a good rock band concert! Come to fun house because they like to get away from their parents for a while. (Something like that :D)

**How would they react if they were suddenly kidnapped or attack by Skeleton King?!**: (Scream at him, fear him? Try to punch him in the face? Punch, kick, and kill while taking names? Give me your best ideas! :D)

**How do they think about Chiro?: (**Do they like him? Hate him? Think he is adorable? Too childish? Weird? What?!)

**How would they think about Rain** (The person who of course runs the Fun house and lets them do whatever they want… as long as it doesn't injure others or themselves -_-): Example: (Likes her cause she is cool and lets them do what they want!) (Respects her) (Hates her because she is too irresponsible to let young kids run around like hooligans!) You get the idea ^_^


End file.
